Thiective
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: Finally! Chap 33 is up! Vampire Kiss pt.4. Sorry for the late adding. Gonna start making Chap.34
1. A sad yet unforgettable christmas

**Thiective**

Dragon's Clan: Warning, this has yaoi and my favorite pairing: Shinichi/Kaito, and the title said it all. It involves with various of Kaito/Shinichi or Conan/Kaito situations. By the way, I locked up both of my yami and hikari in a room so they can finished the battle. Hopefully they won't break anything.

* * *

**A sad yet unforgettable Christmas**

Christmas was suppose to be gathering together with lovers, friends, and family members. Ran wasn't there when he needs him, it was always like that. He loved Ran surely, but this was also the night she died, gone, he was to stay put in the Kudo Mansion no matter what for protection, until further notices.

Shinichi, no Conan, was locked up in the Kudo Mansion for protection on that year, no matter how many friends have visited him, how many people came here to comfort and pitied him, he wanted to go outside again, to visit Ran's grave. Ran's death was an accident, a hit and run accident. He never forgave the one behind the wheel, he never wanted to believe that she is dead. On the day that she died, he cried, but he didn't noticed or he did noticed, but chose to forget it, white clad arms circle around him and holding him close, soothing him with words that said it is alright to let it all out. Somehow, Shinichi knew who it is, but decide to let it slide. All he remembered when he woked up, he felt sad yet happy of the unforgettable memory.

Now it is been two years since her death, Conan was turned back into Shinichi relucntantly, and was able to get out of the house to see a set of snow falling from wilted cherry blossom trees. Until he noticed there was a full moon with stars, he couldn't help but smiled a bittersweet smile and looked up the sky, not noticing the same white clad arms circling around him once again.

"It's alright tantei-kun, she wanted to protect you. No matter what, even if her life is at stake."

"But..."

"I lost someone before, my own father. It's been twelve years since it happened. So smile, let her know that you know she is watching over you."

"Thanks, Kid." Shinichi didn't realised until now that he was leaning against Kaitou Kid's chest, and blushed because of it. It wasn't until he was spun around and met with his own sapphires, with one behind the monocole, top with a white hat with a blue ribbon. He didn't know what happened nor how it happened, but he was red beet because Kid's lips were gently yet firmly on his.

"At least, let her know that you are happy." Kid murmured against Shinichi's lips, and broke apart when snow starting to fall again.

"Kid..."

"To me, it is Merry Christmas, but to you it is a sad yet unforgettable Christmas."

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Please read and review, while I fix all the damages at my house. 


	2. The Grinning Joker

Dragon's Clan: I forgot to say that I don't own anything, so I'll say it right now. I do not own Detective Conan characters nor Magic Kaitou's, but it'll be great if I did.

* * *

**The Grinning Joker**

"Do you think he noticed?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure hoped not."

"I think I may have an idea, but what makes you say that?"

"A while ago, I did a prank on him."

"Was it unwashable?"

"Do you really wanted to know?"

"Hmm, no. However..."

"You're not thinking what I hope you're thinking?"

"Well it'll gets him off of your case, doesn't it?"

"All right. I'm in, but you'll have to help me."

"I'm not dressing up as _you_, Kaito."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pleeaassee, with a cherry on top?"

"Not gonna work."

"Would you rather not see Hakuba's shocked face?"

"That's a low blow."

"So are you in, or are you not?"

"Either way, your still gonna asked me, right?"

"Yup!"

"Fine..."

"Yes!"

"But ONLY if we invite Hattori into the next one with blackmail, he owes me for saving his butt last year from Kazuha and still doesn't remember nor he wanted to believe that I've helped him."

"Deal. Now let's get this one started, and we'll do the next one later."

Later on then next morning, both Kaito and Shinichi went to Kaito's school. Only Shinichi has a day off because of last night's murder case, and well everything is put in to action when everyone's reaction, including Aoko, seeing what is seemingly both identical twins of the Kurobas, or at least put it to two Kaitos. Both of them are grinning like a joker and Hakuba's reaction wasn't so pleasant at all.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Ah well, a grinning joker always win don't they?

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Please read and review. 


	3. The Grinning Joker 2

Dragon's Clan: Thiective means a pairing of a detective with a thief, or a person who is a both thief and a detective. As I've said before, I've made up that definition and the word and I own it. I do not own Axel, who is from Kingdom Hearts series.

Axel: Got it memorized?

* * *

**The Grinning Joker** **2**

"AND WHY AM I IN THIS AGAIN?!"

"Quiet, one because you owe me and two, you really don't want to miss this."

"And why are you dressed like Kid?"

"We are here to help him, besides I still owe him for this favor."

"And so why am I dressed like you again?

"Oh stop complaining, do you really want me to show the picture of you, in a drag, (A/N: Not my idea of the story, Icka's) to everyone?"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Fine."

"Here he comes, now's our cue." After a smoke bomb was dropped, Kaito quickly changed out of his night clothes and Hattori as Shinichi.

"Kaito? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'll get an up close view on Kid." Kaito replied, as the smoke clear, in between the distance of Kaito and 'Shinichi', with a few distance away from both of them, near the edge of the balcony, and standing in the real Shinichi's place was Kaitou Kid, grinning like a maniac. Hattori was about to grab him when...

"OVER HERE, KAITOU KID IS BEING SPOTTED!" A blond detective shouted out in the distance, not knowing about certain events that is happening before him. As he got towards the group with the Kaitou Kid task force, Hakuba nearly tripped when he Kaitou Kid standing there, a few distance away from 'Shinichi' and Kaito.

"K-Kuroba? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Hakuba! I ended up falling asleep on the roof by mistake and Kid woke me up."

"Y-you fallen asleep on the roof?!"

"Yeah, it happens. So does this proves that I'm not Kid?"

"No, you're still Kid."

"Look Hakuba-kun, if he is Kid, then who am I?"

"Prove it!"

"With pleasure." Kid then alter his voice and quickly changed into a familiar blond detective. (A/N: Well this is when Shinichi know about Kaito, and Kaito taught him several tricks incase if anything goes wrong or in an emergency) Hattori was barely keeping in his laughter when he saw this, but forced it down so nobody will know it's actually Hattori, not Shinichi and faked a look of shock face. Hakuba was just standing there, with a face full of total shock and had gone a bit pale when he saw his mirror image. Kaito was trying to stop himself from laughing, or falling of the building, or maybe both when he saw this.

"Now, am I up to your expectations Hakuba-kun?" Kid asked with a wink and a smirk in Hakuba's own voice, gggrrrreeeeaaatttt, Hakuba is going to get nightmares because of this.

"But-but what about my proof?"

"What about them? You're just going to just put an innocent man in jail just because you think he is Kaitou Kid? I wonder what happened to you, Hakuba-kun? Lost your touch?" Kid asked with a taunting smirk, before leaving in a cloud of smoke from the dazed Hakuba and the taskforce, a supposedly angry 'Shinichi' about failling to capture Kid, and an awe Kaito.

* * *

At Kudo Mansion

Hattori, quickly changed out of the Shinichi disguise while Shinichi was changing out of the Kaitou Kid disguise. Kaito was down stairs in the living room, answering yes and no questions to his mother. When he was finished and went upstairs, and all of them looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Man, did you see his face?"

"Yah, I liked it on how you impersonate him."

"All thanks to Kaito."

"Wait a sec, aren't you guys-"

"I don't know about it, but I think we've kinda broke him."

"Aww c'mon you've enjoyed too, Kudo."

"Hey, I really wanted to help besides I don't understand why he made the judgement first before accusing you, Kaito."

"You know, I have no idea. Besides the D.N.A he found, none of it matches as well he ASSUMES it was me."

"Ah, I see. I think we should've mention to him that the wigs are actually made from real hair and some of it are fakes." (A/N: Real fact in my book)

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"I could've thought of it sooner."

"Well, if you told him that already, we won't have any laugh."

"Moshi moshi."

"Kuroba?"

"What is it, Hakuba?"

"Please tell me you're Kid." Hakuba asked, making all of them looking at each other with an identical grin. After saying goodbye, and on purpose didn't answer the question. All of them doubled in laughter of Hakuba's requset.

Well it's great to have friends who are like a joker, but always grinning, as I've said before. A grinning joker always win.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Please read and review. 


	4. Finding the perfect book

Dragon's Clan: Now it is the end of the 'Grinning Joker' chapters, sorry for disappointing you. Recently, I've been into Cloud and Yuna pairing as well Leon and Yuna, and I definitely like it, but that does not mean that I am giving up on this fic. :) I do not own Final Fantasy VII, VIII, X, nor X-2. As well I don't own the characters of Detective Conan nor Magic Kaitou.

Selina: Read and Review

* * *

**Finding the Perfect Book**

Shinichi was bored of the mystery detectives book at his home library, literally. He couldn't find the perfect book to read, because he has an urge of reading one. He searched, and searched, and searched until the clean library was no longer clean, but filed with stacks of books. Ohh boy, his mother and father are sure not going to be happy when they come back from their trip, and quickly cleaned it up for the next 5 hours.

So how did he ended up in the middle of the book shop, with some yen and no clue at all. Oh right, he needed to buy a new book since he wondered what is in stores right now. He looked through the books at the shelves, until he came up to the 'Detectives and Mysteries' section. He found something that perk up his attention when he saw the title, it sparks his curiosity to see what it was as he read the summary. It said about a person living as a double life as a young genius detective, and as a young smart thief. As he about to go to the counter, he bumped into a person, and that person looked like him.

That person was, unknown to him, was the person who made Kaitou Kid bring into life, that person was Kaito Kuroba, a high school magician during the day, but a great thief at night. When Kaito first saw Shinichi, all he thought was..._Crap_.

"I'm sorry if I bumped into you. I haven't been looking in the right direction."

"Nah, it's alright. It always happen."

"My name's Shinichi Kudo, yours?"

"Kaito Kuroba, what would a great detective like you be here?"

"Gotten bored over books that I've read more than enough.Wait a second, I heard of the name Kuroba somewhere..."

"Well my dad used to be the famous magician named Toichi Kuroba."

"KAITO!!!"

"Aw crap, I gotta get out of here before she finds me."

"Who?"

"Aoko Nakamori, a friend of mine." Before Kaito left, he went next to Shinichi and whispered a few words in his ear before Shinichi turned a bit pale and looked at the same direction Kaito went, but no one was there. Those kept repeating in his head, over and over again. _I'll see you tonight, Tantei-kun_.

* * *

Tonight, at the Kudo's mansion. 

Shinichi have brought the book, and began trying to read it, however the words that Kaitou Kid had said repeated over in head again and again. Okay so he was reading a book, in his father's library, and he tried reading the book but why was he so nervous. It is not like that Kid would show up and asked him on a date or make out with or... Okay those thoughts were taboos, he wasn't supposed to think of it, but when he tried to banish away that thought, more thoughts like that quickly appeared and he quickly shut the lid of the train of thoughts before his face started turning really red when he heard the door opening to reveal the white clad thief. Although, usually he'll call for the police for arresting the thief, but he also wanted to know why Kaitou Kid wanted to meet him.

"My apologies for making you wait, Tantei-kun."

"All forgiven, Kaito Kuroba."

"Ah, so you've found out."

"By saying the nickname you've gave to me and the other resources pointing towards you. Now what is it that you want?"

"I wanted to know how my detective is feeling." Now Kid was all too close for comfort, when he suddenly strolled up to Shinichi. Shinichi kept taking a step back unitl his back hit the wall and was now cornered like how the cat cornered the mouse.

"What do you mean by 'My' detective?" Okay, seeing that grin doesn't seemed to be giving him a good feeling nor the right kind of thoughts that he need right now in this stituation, if you get what I mean.

"Hmm, a little birdie told me that you were in the book store, now why where you?"

"Your avoiding the question."

"So are you."

"Fine, if I answer yours, will you answer mines?"

"Depends."

"I just went there to buy a book."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, I was really surprised to see your real identity, though I was only there to buy a book."

"Are you sure this book isn't for me?" Shinichi's face was lifted by Kaito's gloved finger and blushed on how close there faces were. Kaito's lips were just mere centimeters away from Shinichi's and by the thought of it made him blush even more. _Damn it, why am I blushing on how the stupid thief's face is close to mine? Does he want to kiss me? Okay, just cross out the previous thought right now._

"Yes."

"Do you want me to read it to you?"

"Don't think so!"

"Why not Shinichi, you looked so cute and irrestable(sp?) when you blush..."Shinichi was really blushing now on that comment, okay rephase. So his greatest rival turned up in his house, in the library not other than less, and cornered him to the wall before he can escaped, and now his greatest rival is complimenting on how cute he looked when he blushed?! His thoughts stopped when the unexpected thing happened, Kaito kissed Shinichi. Not only did it shock Shinichi, but it also made the heat of his face go way up. It was just a simple kiss, nothing passionate nor rough. Just simple and yet confessing each others unsaid feelings. So he did only one thing he is able to do, kiss the thief back. As both Shinichi and Kaito let go of the kiss relunctantly(sp?), Kaito's head went next to Shinichi's ear and asked the same question again about book shop and the book, however he was replied by a different response.

"Silly thief, I was only finding a perfect book to read. Not to hunt you down and turn you in, but how about we continue what we left off, hmm?"

Sometimes things just happened, and I'll leave this to all KaitoxShinichi's fans out there to their imaginations.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Thank you for reading. 


	5. Why handcuffs are so fun to play with?

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review this one, I'm sure fans out there would love it. Oh yeah, Shinichi is being a little out of character for this one.

Selina: Read and Review

* * *

**Why Handcluffs are fun to play with?**

Kaito Kuroba, otherwise known as Kaitou Kid, would have a pokerface right now, if he didn't see his love of his life, Shinichi Kudo, grinning very deviously and looked very happy to see him. So shouldn't he be waking up from his dream right now, but since he is too stubborn, he decided to play the dumb one and ask questions.

"Shinichi, why am I hand cuffed on your bed?"

"Hmm, do you really wanted to know?"

"Yes, usually I would be the one to do it to you."

"Yeah, but I feel like changing sides."

"Your avoiding the question." Usually he'll be patient with his lover, but seeing that smile made him a bit anxious to find out what the great detective was really doing and whats on his mind, he wouldn't count the detective to be honest since the incident on when he was still small, and tricked into falling down with him so he can stun him. Really, he did admire him when Shinichi did that.

"And your ruining the fun." Somehow in the back of Kaito's mind, he feel that he didn't want to know what it was.

"And what fun would that be?" Kaito asked, before his mouth ended up being covered by Shinichi's, making him forget what his thoughts were.

"Now that wouldn't be fun now would it, it's for me to know and you to find out."

"You do know that as a magician and a thief, I would be able to get out of the handcuffs in one less of a second."

"That still..." Shinichi was interrupted by a kiss when Kaito leaned up a bit.

"However, since you've gotten into a bit of a trouble of handcuffing me and pushing me on your bed. I'll let you do what you want."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Good, because I'm planning to start very soon."

"And would I like this 'fun'?"

"You'll enjoy it." Shinichi answered that question, with one last kiss before heading for their real fun that Shinichi was planning with the handcuffs.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: I leave those thoughts to those who are fans of KaitoxShinichi, anyway read and review. 


	6. The Thief and the Detective

Dragon's Clan: This one is from LiveJournal that I've posted a bit earlier, however I've edited a bit.

Selina: Read and Review

* * *

_**The Thief and The Detective**_

_The Thief and the Detective, _

_Both work at different sides, _

_And yet they are both aiming for the same goal. _

_The detective loves challenges as well as the Thief, _

_But the detective prefer to solve like just any other detective, _

_And thief preferred to steal just like any other thief. _

_Their fathers are like two birds, _

_Both were thief and detective before them. _

_One bird stayed in a cage, _

_The other flew off to somewhere far and never returned. _

_It's ironic that the previous detective found a name for the thief, _

_The previous thief had wondered whether make the detective the owner, _

_And him the possession of the owner, instead wandered freely. _

_No matter how they both wanted to see, _

_Both of them are searching for the answer. _

_However, the chase has ended when the dove was shot down. _

_The dove never came back, and the other wondered and followed. _

_He found it, but now his mirror vanished from sight. _

_Both families continue later on, hoping that never happened again. _

_However, their offspring are similair to them as they are always the thief and the detective. _

_From where the time stopped, the detective teach his offspring, _

_Where the thief's offspring was already been teach, and is ready for new. _

_Both met at the strike of midnight, and the chase has begun once again, _

_This time not as usual as in the past, but it was just the beginning. _

_One of them had met a raven intentionally the other did not and luckily survived, _

_But not his appearance, it was a mask of an offspring but knowledge of dove. _

_The thief was curious as a cat, and wondered where his rival._

_Determine to see his rival again, he sent out a call in his rival's home. _

_It was answered, but not expected as the night is full of surprise. _

_The call was answered by a small dove, _

_Identical to his rival but why a child here alone, and not the rival? _

_The aura is the same as the detective he once encountered, _

_And the thief wished to encounter him again since he is playful as a demon, _

_And yet as well the detective who has a mind of a devil. _

_The thief was an artist, while the detective is the critic, _

_Who criticizes the artist's work of art. _

_He began to understood the child, and found out that he is the detective from before, _

_Through the continuous meetings that both he and the detective share, _

_He cannot help but wonder why was the detective is so small? Why did he have to hide? _

_All questions have wrung it self around the thief, confusing him even more. _

_When the 'Chibi-tantei' disappeared, he began to grew worried, _

_Maybe even desperate of finding his reflection and wondering if he is alright. _

_He never knew that such simple obsession, can turn to something more. _

_He thought it was caring because the detective is also a normal person, _

_And he would never let anyone die or get themselves harmed. _

_He was panicking at the thought of his beloved rival disappeared out of nowhere, _

_He began to lose his hope, his light, when on one of his meetings with the jewel, _

_Gave an unexpected surprise to him, standing there in full recovery, _

_The detective, once known as 'Chibi-tantei' stood there gallantly as ever. _

_He then knew that it was over for hiding, and it is time to play more. _

_In such close calls, the thief regains his inspiration and passion, _

_Ironically both detective and thief were caught in each other arms. _

_The detective understood him more, and wanted to help to find the cause, _

_The cause of the thief to be born from the magician, _

_Destroy the goal of both crows and the battling point of the thief. _

_It ended unpleasant, but there were no regrets, the battle was over. _

_The thief, once again the magician, ask the detective, _

_The detective replied with a grin. "Isn't that your job, tantei-san?" _

_Maybe he was a bad influence to him, and somewhat, _

_He didn't care, but was happy that the inspiration is with him. _

_They would always remain as the thief and the detective. _

Shinichi was happy about what he is writing, well besides wearing glasses, and it was basically over for the Black Org., and the hunters of the Pandora, everything seems to be at ease, well except for the fact that Kaito who kept becoming Kid, and unfortunately got Shinichi into this as well. However, he didn't notice Kaito coming behind his back, and looked over Shinichi's shoulder.

"Shinichi, what are you doing?" To be surprised at hearing Kaito's voice, he immediately hid the paper, before Kaito can see it. Too late, Kaito did see it and raise an eyebrow at Shinichi with an amused smile.

"Nothing, just reminiscing." Shinichi replied with a smile, even a lower criminal can see it as a fake. Kaito just smiled and put his arms around his neck and rest his head on Shinichi's shoulder.

"You won't mind telling me what it is, do you?" Kaito ask as he lightly removed the glasses off Shinichi and began nuzzling at his neck after sitting on Shinichi's lap. Kaito gave Shinichi a kiss of reasurrance on the lips, though Shinichi then sigh as it was over, knowing if he argued, either way Kaito will find it whether he like it or not.

"Fine, but we better go out for dinner." Shinichi said with a devil smile that somehow made Kaito gulp audibly, and was being lifted in air by Shinichi's arms, in bridal style none then less. Kaito squawked at this with surprise, not before Shinichi took out the paper where he hid it. Kaito inwardly grumbled about teaching Shinichi few of Kid's tricks at that time how they both got rid of the suspicion on Kaito, from Hakuba and Akako's, and is still holding on to Shinichi, while Shinichi laughed whole heartily, both of them left the room. About how they got rid of the suspicion from Hakuba and Akako's on Kaito, well that's another poem and another story for another time.

Please review, and this is for in an act of inspiration for doing KaiShin fic. made by **clovermagic**, **jheen**, and **shadewanderer. **These guys are members of LiveJournal as well and they make great stories.

* * *

DoveSignifies peace and harmony, as well justice

Raven Signifies as bringer of death, destruction and chaos

Crow, didn't put in the poem siginfies as trickster, jokester, and as well chaos

* * *

Dragon's Clan: I leave those thoughts to those who are fans of KaitoxShinichi, anyway read and review. 


	7. Broken Heart

Dragon's Clan: This one was also posted on LiveJournal, and I do not own any Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou, those belong to Gosho Aoyoma, and the story **Faded Roses**, belong sataina.

* * *

**Broken Heart **

Conan met Toichi Kuroba, not in a bar, but on a street on the way home. He was in Japan, okay maybe forced into coming back to Japan, after being forced by Ai since he doesn't want to and told him he needed to get over it. But he can't, not after Kaito married Hakuba, it still hurts when he kept seeing Kaito with Hakuba happily, he loves Kaito but doesn't have the heart to tell him because when they told each other about their secrets, Kaito was with Hakuba as boyfriend and boyfriend already. When he began walking down memory lane, he saw a teenage boy walking down the street, walking in a deep thought, well maybe this person can tell him which way is Hakuba and Kaito's house, not that he needed to or not that he wanted to, but he wanted to see them again even if it hurts, he really wanted to get over it.

"Hi there, my name is Conan Edogawa, what's yours?"

"Toichi Kuroba." That struck him like lightling, so Kaito have kids with Hakuba.

"Wait a sec, aren't you Conan Edogawa that chases Kid but not anymore?"

"Yes, I him." He said with a strained smile, after the wedding, Conan was doing all he can to avoid the heists made by Kaito Kuroba, into seeing Kaitou Kid as a friend and ally.

"It's hard to believe that a first grader, was chasing the famous thief who is older than you."

"Trust me, it's hard to believe. So what job are you doing?" Conan wanted to avoid the subject about his relationship with Kaito as friends, even if it means not wanting to come back to Japan anymore, being with his or Kudo's parents in America.

"Me? I'm a detective and a magician. Why don't you come with me, I'm sure my father and dad will love to see you again. They were wondering where you are." That's right, when he meant avoiding heists made by Kid or Kaito himself, he literally meant it, and when he observed Toichi from the answer, it finally clicked to the answer, Toichi was Kaito's son.

"Um..I'm not sure if tha's-" Not hearing the other teen protests, he was pulled to the direction of Kaito's and Hakuba's home.

When both Conan and Toichi arrived at Toichi's home, all they can hear is Hakuba reasurring words to a worried Kaito about where his son is. Toichi open the front door with his own house key, and was first confronted with Kaito tackling him with a worried hug, and Hakuba was scolding Toichi while Toichi is scrowling at Mika. Neither members of the family seen or notice Conan, which make Conan feel like he was a ghost or someone unimportant.

Sometimes, he feels like he wants to stabs himself with a knife, or to be more insane, ask the remaining members of the Black Orgs., to kill him at this spot whenever he sees Kaito and Hakuba happy. Until Conan cleared his throat to get attention, a look of confusion and suspicions came upon Kaito's and Hakuba's, sometimes Conan can swear they are more like brothers, not lovers, however he doesn't need to judge that. Kaito was the first one who got over the confusion and replaced it with a look recognitation when he saw those glasses.

"C-C-Conan-kun?" The sudden recognitation brought Conan a smile, sometimes he wish if Kaito doesn't have any kids, wasn't married, engaged or having a relationship with Hakuba as soul mates, he would've turned back into Shinichi and confessed to Kaito about his feelings, but that was just a dream. How could it ever be possible?

"Well at least someone that I know remembers me." He said dryly with a geniune smile.

"Edogawa-kun?" Now Hakuba realised that he is there and about time, Conan wondered if he should spray Hakuba with water to snap his stupdor from in trance, but that was more of Kaito's category, not him.

"Who else, does anyone else has a name that begins with Conan and ends with Edogawa?" He replied to Hakuba with a smirk that matches Conan's or Shinichi's mother, Yukiko Kudo, when thinking mischeivious thoughts. But he was not prepared when Kaito wrapped Conan in a hug and that Hakuba just stood there with a smile. Forget how they remind him of brothers, they both remind him of his or Shinichi's parents. He was bombered with a questions and introductions as he was pulled into the house.

"When did you just here?" Hakuba asked with an amusing smile while Kaito and Mika went to the kitchen to get some refreshments for their late night guests.

"Just few days ago, I'm here to just to recollect some memories and visiting some friends." He was still a bit amused on Heiji's, Kazuha's, Detective Boys, Agasa's and Ran's reaction at seeing him unexpectantly. He wished he has a camera to take a picture of it. However, all those thoughts went out of the window, as Kaito and Miko came back with tea and cookies. Hakuba must be lucky, Conan admitted grudgingly and wished he was in the place of Hakuba. Kissing him, hugging him, becoming happy with happy and children's of their own, however our once diminutive detective knew about starting from scratch because the antidote wasn't there, it was basically a dream as well, a dream of hope. Again his thoughts were stopped when he noticed a hand waving in front of him, and noticed the concerned family in front of him.

"Is something the matter Conan?" Hakuba asked raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Nah, I was reminiscing." Conan said as he put on his own pokerface that mirrored with a smile and his eyes are distant from his own feelings within his heart. Hakuba and Mika weren't able to catch the strain voice made by him that was hiding in his cool voice, but Kaito and Toichi did and both of them frowned, but pushed no further.

"About what?" Mika asked.

"How everything used to be quiet before my own brother died." Well tt is half true, Kudo Shinichi because Kudo Shinichi was named by the parent, Yuusaku Kudo. His name was named by himself, Kudo Shinichi, which makes him the brother of his own self. Anyway, Shinichi had died during the time of the poision administered within him, and his distance between Ran grew far apart, not as Conan Edogawa but as Kudo Shinichi and the relationship between him as Shinichi and Ran is vey strained. Well at least she is happy without him, that was good to know. Only Heiji, Ai, Agasa, and himself know who is his brother, well maybe Kaito as well but he never showed it.

"Your brother? What happen?" Mika asked with curious and sad gaze, and Hakuba wants to know it as well.

"Well, I wasn't biologically related to my brother. But I wasn't able to get the details since I was the one who mostly blacked out, when I was here in Japan, I ended up being kidnapped. Being the good brother, Shinichi-niichan came to my rescue, but in the process of getting out of the stituation, he was murdred and I was the one who got out alive. I was in the court for the justice of my brother's death being avenged and at the funeral for the sadness of Shinichi-niichan's ceramony." Conan said with a sad smile as he looked at Mika who camed over to him and hugged him.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's alright, it's just hard to let go, especially his girlfriend (somehow Conan mentally winced when he said that, it's hard to see Ran cry, but he got to end this and let Ran move on) who loved him truly from her heart, and she embraced it later and moved on, however the scars on both of us never leave." He smiled as he hugged Mika, after the embrace, Mika somehow sleep on Conan during the embrace. Conan looked at Toichi, who was listening to Conan's story with an intense gaze filled interest, then he looked at Hakuba and Kaito with an alarmed face. Hakuba laughed silently and took Mika from Conan's embrace and hold her.

"C'mon Toichi, go to bed." Hakuba said it to his son with a stern voice, somehow he knew Kaito wanted to talk to Conan privately, and when he meant privately, it meant him too.

"Aww, dad. I'm seventeen, I wanted to listen more of Conan's stories." Toichi whined and both Hakuba and Conan shooked their heads, definately took Kaito's or his father's personality.

"Toichi."

"Fine, fine, I'll go to sleep." Toichi said as he started to sulked all the way up to his room.

"And no sulking on the stairs nor coming back downstairs to watch a movie or listen to Conan's story." Hakuba said it with a smirk as he started to go up the stairs after hearing an indignant shout from up stairs, Conan raised an eyebrow in questioning Kaito about that, who laughed at this.

As soon the door closed upstairs, the silence between the two former rivals, who are friends became very awkward. Nobody moved, and both are looking at the other direction until Kaito spoke up, silently cursing the silence.

"Where were you? I was worried when you weren't there during the heists I made." Kaito asked with a serious voice, looking at Conan with a worried face. Conan wished he can tell everything, but does he really want to tell Kaito that he loved him and that he avoided him after he was with Hakuba. He looked away, not looking at Kaito, it was the truth that he went back to America with Ai to his family willingly, telling it to Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, Agasa, the Detective Boys, even Inspector Meguire about his departure of Japan to America and told them that whoever asked, reply to them that he isn't interested in it nor give the current address of his whereabouts along with Ai.

"I went back to America, I need to be with my parents and Ai since I didn't have quality time with my parents anymore, not when I used to before they started traveling. I missed that feeling for a long time."

"But that doesn't mean you have to move away, you could've stayed?"

"And what? I was no longer wanted here."

"No, that's not a good reason."

"Fine, it gives me unwanted memories."

"I don't think so."

"I can't believe you didn't take that!"

"I can't believe you thought I would, Shinichi!"

"No, Shinichi-niichan is dead."

"Cut the crap, you and I both know that you are Shinichi Kudo, the Great Detective of the East. You can regain that title."

"And what? Start doing what I'm used to do? No thanks, I prefer to have a peaceful life."

"Then answer this, why did you lie to my husband, Hakuba, my son, Toichi, and and my daughter, Mika about this."

"Have you ever considered the chance of breaking a gem that is connected to another, from the one you took and gained." Conan said as he stared back at Kaito with his own poker face.

"How would I answer that?" Kaito asked starting to get frustrated, sometimes Conan can become the perfect imitation of Kaitou Kid and that scared him.

"It's not a question, but a riddle. I'm sure you know who my brother is Kaito, but can you solved this your self that the gem can be given, can be given back, but cannot be repaired the damaged when shattered or pierced by a sword, but sometimes can." Conan replied with a serious voice, then added it with a soft voice but with a bit of sadness hovering with in it. "These riddles are my reasons, don't tell it to your kids. You can guess it with Hakuba, can you solve it Thief-san, before the time given to you. The time is just tomorrow at midnight, and the place is Ekoda Airport, I have to go back to America, I've got work there as well. Thank you, for the tea Kaito, tell both your friends that I say hi and your family that I say good bye." As Conan was about to leave, he felt a hand grasped his shoulder and looked back and saw Kaito with a serious face.

"Why not stay at our guest room?" Conan mentally smiled an amuse smile, Kaito really intends to find out the answer on why he left and cut off his connections with his friends and Hakuba, and especially himself.

"Sorry, I rented a hotel room already, but thanks for the offer though. We'll see each other again." He shrugged the grasp made by Kaito as he walked away to the front door berfore he outside outside. Once he was outside of that house, he closed it and slid down against the door with few tears coming out. It still hurts, to see his what would be his love of his life, is in the arms of another man. He quietly got up, and left without looking back.

Memories may be filled with emotions, and easy to create new ones, fake ones, and erase them as well. But it isn't easy to let go of the memory from within the heart that made you happy and yet so sad at the same time.True, the heart is a gem to everyone, but Conan's gem is broken beyond repair.

* * *

(In Hakuba and Kaito's bedroom)

Kaito and Hakuba both went back to sleep on the bed that both of them shared, but Kaito couldn't sleep. He still have thoughts about what Conan or Shinichi had said to him. Sure they may look like twins, but both Kaito and Shinichi has mysteries shrouded around them. Some are unable to be unlocked and some aren't. His thoughts woke up Hakuba, making the former rival, worried.

"Kaito, go back to bed."

"I can't."

"Why not? Is it what Conan said to you?" Hakuba asked Kaito who nodded. Hakuba sat up, and wrapped his arms around Kaito, trying to calm down Kaito.

"Wanna share it?" Hakuba asked while resting on Kaito's shoulder.

"Well...I...uh (Kaito stopped himself from saying no, because he remember that Conan said to him that he can share it with Hakuba.) actually, yeah I want to share it." Kaito said as he patted Hakuba's had affectionally.

"So what did he say?"

"His first riddle was "Have you ever considered the chance of breaking a gem that is connected to another, from the one you took and gained" and his second riddle was "that the gem can be given, can be given back, but cannot be repaired the damaged when shattered or pierced by a sword, but sometimes can", do you know what it means?"

"He gave you those riddles?" Hakuba asked with surprise.

"I know, I want the old Conan back. This new one reminded me too much about Kid." Kaito replied it with a shudder, he can almost be like him.

"Yeah me too, somehow what he said about his brother's death doesn't make sense. You said so yourself when you know that he doesn't really have a brother."

"Yeah, well he is probablly adopted by the Kudos right now, I heard their son died around the time when Conan was staying here."

"You don't say."

"Well that is what I heard, apparantly their son was trying to tracked down Conan after he ended up being kidnapped. He succeed and found Conan, but was murdered in the process of saving him. Anyway help me solve those riddles."

* * *

(At the airport, before midnight)

Conan was waiting in the airport with Ai, chatting happily with each other. He stopped talking to Ai, when he heard foot steps towards their directions and noticed a panting Kaito, and along came Hakuba carrying Mika, and Toichi. He looked at Ai who nodded about leading Hakuba, Toichi and Mika away from the conversation. As soon as Ai took the rest of the Hakuba and Kaito's family, Kaito was the only person left so he can talk to Conan about the riddles he solved.

"So I take it you solved them with the help from Hakuba?" He asked with curiosity as he looked behind Kaito where Ai, Hakuba, Toichi and Mika talked to each other, enjoying themselves with each other conversations.

"Yes, I did talk to him about the riddles and both of us solved them, he then started to talk how much I knew about you, well only the ones that were lies." Kaito replied with an intense stare at Conan, who seemed to avoid it, and let the glare of the light hit his glasses as to not showing his eyes or his emotions, as well letting out a bittersweet smile. The silence started to come back again, but Kaio knew if either of them don't do anything. Time would run out before he gets the chance to know what Conan is admitting.

"Why?" Kaito asked with a pokerface, but it betrayed his voice that sounded like he was going to breakdown.

"Why what?" Conan looked back at Kaito, with confusion but he knew the answer so he was well prepared for it.

"Why you havent told me you loved me? I would've stopped the relationship, the engagement, the wedding plans."

"What do you think? I was ten at that time. I couldn't do anything. What should I do? Say something like 'Oh hi mister thief, would you please stopped the wedding. Why? Because I was insanely in love with you?!' What do you think I could've done?!" Conan said with a sad smile as he looked at Kaito while few tears escaped. Kaito's eyes widened as he doesn't see the once little boy detective Eogawa Conan, but Kudou Shinichi, the missing and pressumed to be dead detective. Kaito then remember what Hakuba has said to him last night.

_

* * *

Last night flashback_

"The answer is hearts." Hakuba said as he write down the riddles.

"Hearts?" Kaito asked with confusion on his face.

"Yes, hearts. Did he said anything else after the riddles?" Hakuba asked with a worried and the look where it said I-figured-it-all-out.

"Yes, he said those are one of those of the reasons that he left." Kaito said as a matter of fact, sometimes Kaito can be so dense at times, lossely put it.

"And you didn't do anything about it?" Hakuba said it with a realised expression and somehow pitied Conan.

"Do anything about what?" Kaito was now confused until Hakuba flopped back to bed.

"Kaito, you're an idiot." Hakuba murmured to him as he try to find a comfertable position.

"What?" Kaito was now really confused.

"What do you think he could've done? I leave that thought to you." Hakuba said as he found the comfertable position for him to sleep.  
_  
"C'mon tell me." Kaito asked him, but Hakuba stubbornly refused. _

"Nope, now let me sleep." Hakuba before he drift off to sleep.

Kaito didn't sleep till he found out with the two added together. Conan Edogawa loved him. Shinichi Kudo loved him. That's why he left.

* * *

Now back to the present. 

"So what was the answer?"

"Hearts."

"Glad you finally solved it."

"Don't smile like that, it doesn't suit you."

"Neither you when you are yourself."

"Point taken, do you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you loved me?"

"Yes, and I still do."

"Why haven't you told me anything?"

"Do you want to start off with the relationship with a kid.?"

"Yeah, I guess you alright."

_"Would Mister Edogawa Conan and Miss Haibara Ai come to their destinations?" _

"I guess it means for the time for me to go." 

"But-"

"Kaito, even though if you may have the power to reverse time. Would either one of us be happy? I'm sorry that I haven't told it you sooner. Goodbye." Conan sprinted with his luggage and catched up with Ai to the departure zone. Conan stopped for a second and waved a goodbye to Hakuba and Kaito's family. He wanted to get out of here as quick as possible. He stopped when he heard the voice from Kaito. "I'm sorry." After those words, he kept going with Ai, who wore a concerned mask about him.

"Would everything be okay?" Ai asked, while putting a comferting hold on him.

"Yes, everything will be okay. It's hard to repair a broken gem, a broken gem called the broken heart." He said it with few tears as he and Ai went on to the plane.

* * *

(Mini-Epiliogue)

20 years later, Kaito Kuroba and Shinichi Edogawa both were looking around the Kudo Mansion, which is now Edogawa Mansion. Shinichi was wondering why he was named after his father's dead brother, but his father, Conan Edogawa said that he named it because he reminded him as his brother.

Both Shinichi and Kaito found the library, and found files that conatins information about Kaitou Kid made by Shinichi's father, Yuusaku Kudo, his father's dead brother, Shinichi Kudo, and his father, Conan Edogawa. Kaito's father is Toichi Kuroba, the son of Kaito Kuroba. Probably was named after his grandfather. One of the files sliped and Shinichi saw a note came out from it. Kaito was now looking over his boyfriend and read it. They can tell there are few tear stains on it.

_To my dearest Tantei-kun,  
I'm sorry i couldn't stopped it. Please forgive me, with all my heart. If we met each other in any other circumstances, please for give me for what I had done.I only wished that if I realised it sooner, I would've done anything to make you feel happy once again.  
Kaitou Kid_

"What was this all about?" Shinichi ask Kaito who shrugged.

"How about we'll find out about it later later?" Kaito asked as Shinichi nodded.

"Now about the Asian Quartaz..." Both left the old library, leaving the note back in the files until it was been told the truth from their parents about the note, well if their parents ever told them about it.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Please Read and Review


	8. MINE!

Dragon's Clan: This one was also posted on LiveJournal, and I do not own any Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou, those belong to Gosho Aoyomoa, and I also do not own D N Angel cast. This may make you laugh.

* * *

**MINE!**

"Give back K-Conan, he's mine!" Shinichi, or rather Conan was in a middle of a fight in between who will get him as a prize. Well, it's between both Heiji and Kaitou Kid. Right now, Conan's face was red with embarrasment.

"No, he's mine!" Conan was snatch from Heiji's grasp, and into Kaitou Kid's arms.

"No, mine!" Back to Hattori.

"No, mine!" Back to Kid.

"No, mine!" Again.

"No, mine!" Again.

"No, mine!" And again.

"No, mine!" And again.

"No, mine!" And again.

"No, mine!" And again.

"No, mine!" And again.

"No, mine!" And again.

"Shut up! This is getting really annoying here!" Conan said with is last indignity.

"You stay out of this!" Both Hattori and Kid shouted at him, while Conan sigh because of this. Out of nowhere, a purple and black blur went near by them, and gotten Conan out of both Kid and Hattori's grasp. Both of them, noticed and Conan noticed that he wasn't in Kid's nor Hattori's grasp anymore. He was in someone else's.

"Hello gentleman, I would gladly take my heist target and leave with this boy. Come on With!" The black hair creature latched itself to the purple haired man, which suddenly became wings and took off with Conan and the heist target. Leaving a protesting Heiji and Kaitou Kid behind.

"DARK!" A sudden shout from a blue haired with blue eyes came through the door, Kid then knew he had to leave and take off.

"I'm sorry detectives, but my time is short." After the flash bomb, Kaitou Kid was nowhere to be found and both Heiji and Satoshi were frankly looking for both of these thieves. Mean while...

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY DETECTIVE!" Another chase has begun, with Dark carrying a blushing Conan, by Kaitou Kid on his hang glider. Followed by Nakamori, Hakuba, an angry Ran, and fangirls of Kaitou Kid and Dark.

"Don't worry chibi-tantei, I'll bring you back home and besides you look cute when you blush." Dark said to Conan with a smirk, while Conan blushed and wished to hit himself at the wall. 'Why those these things have to happen to me?' Both Daisuke and Conan thought miserably and embarrassment.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Please Review. 


	9. Star Struck, Wrong Conclusion

Dragon's Clan: This one was also posted on LiveJournal, and I do not own any Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou, those belong to Gosho Aoyomoa, and I also do not own Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century characters. This may make you laugh.

* * *

**Star Struck, Wrong Conclusion**Well after Conan Edogawa turned back into Shinichi Kudou, he never knew which is stranger. The part about the turning into a kid and back into an adult, or the part about searching for the gem that contains immortatility and it is now destroyed. The strang thing was he bumped into a person with blonde hair and blue eyes, in a deer skin coat complete with a hunter's hat and a cane, with his companion a black trench coat and brown hair, with a moustashe and brown eyes, with glasses and a turby hat. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. J. Watson. Right in front of his eyes.

"Are you alright, lad?" The suppose Sherlock Holmes ask as he pulled Shinichi up. Surely it could be his mother, Yukiko Kudou, but the last time he heard, she is in America with his father, Yuusaku Kudou.

"I-I'm al-alright." Still shell-shock, he chose the second guess, Vermouth, Sharon Vineyard or Chris Vineyard, but she is in FBI, also in America, after the fall of Black Org., she choose the good side, not letting Gin nor her leader that she choosed it.

"That's good to know, lad. Watson, I believe that we are not in England, nor in the 22rd Century to be percise. We are in Japan in the 21st century."

"My. my, how did you guess Holmes?"

"It has to do with eyes and brains, based on the neighbour hood. We are in the 21st century, there are no hover crafts or hover skateboards. The are some latest technologies of the 21st century like those cars for example, and our young lad wearing clothes that are uniforms. The kanjis on the gates or mailbox signifies the language of Japanese with the language I'm pretty familiar of. Am I correct, young lad?" There is one person who can make such daring impersonation, Kaito Kuroba along with Shinichi's friend Dr. Agasa.

"Okay Dr. Agasa, Kuroba, take off the disguise before I kill myself, please?" Shinichi muttered.

"Young lad, who is this Dr. Agasa and Kuroba, we've just met?" Dr. Watson asked.

"Stop playing a-" Shinichi's voice was cut off when he heard two voices he is familiar with right behind him to his horror, he wasn't daydreaming.

"Kudou,[Shinichi-kun, what are you talking about? We are standing over here. Who are you talking too?" Both Dr. Agasa and Kaito Kuroba asked from behind, when Shinichi looked over his shoulder, all he can see is confusion, and when looked back at Sherlock and Watson, there were also confusion. He looked back and forth once again and blinked once, twice, three times, they are still there. Everything came in to one piece and Shinichi's eyes widened.

"You're...You're really Sherlock Holmes? But that's impossible, he is a fictional character." Shinichi's eyes widen in awe, ignoring Kaito and Dr. Agasa's confused looks.

"Now see here young lad, Sherlock Holmes is real." Dr. Watson protested.

"Yes, kind sir, why wouldn't I be?" Sherlock looked amused at this to see a young adult shocked.

"That's because you don't exisit. I'm Kudou Shinichi, by the way." Shinichi replied as he tooked out the book, _The Hound of Baskerviles_, as he looked back and forth. As Sherlock took the book from Shinichi, who was still shock, he smiled.

"Looks like we do not exisit in this world, Watson. To be percise, we are made by this author, Sir Conan Author Doyle. I remember this case, from the very beginning." Sherlock said, with a smile and inside Shinichi's head repeaded 'Sherlock is real, Sherlock is real.' of course, he did apologized for accusing him like that. Kaito and Dr. Agasa somehow got very curious and went up to were Shinichi's is. Both of their jaws dropped to the floor, and was pulled back by themselves. Both still in utter shock, Shinichi was the first one to spoke.

"Kuroba, call both Hakuba and Hattori here."

(Mini-Epilouge) 

"That's not possible, Sherlock Holmes can't be real." Hakuba said, while he and Heiji are looking at Shinichi wondering if he had two heads as well wondering if real Sherlock Holmes in front of them are really Kaito, Veromouth, A.K.A. Chris Vineyard, A.K.A. Sharon Vineyard, or Shinichi's Mother A.K.A. Conan's Aunt A.K.A, Yukiko Kudou. Okay, they can handled a Phantom Thief, check. They can handle the Black Org., check. They can handle the huntdown and the destruction of the Pandora, check. But this, they are not sure. All of them were in Shinichi's house, Kaito was making tea with Dr. Watson while Dr. Agasa reassured Ai Haibara that nothing happened. Shinichi was leaning against the book shelf containing some fame books of murder and mysteries while Sherlock Holmes was sitting in a chair, yup they are in the library of the Kudou Mansion. Hakuba's hawk looked at Sherlock, acknowledging him as a real person.

"Yup, it's definately impossible, are you sure he is real? You're not dreaming are you, it could be your mother? Veromouth? Even Kaito along with the help of old doc?" Heiji tried to explain with an amused expression towards the Great Detective of the East. Making Shinichi pinched his nose to stop his headache while Sherlock was grinning and shook his head with amusement. Then all the laughter came in.

"Did someone called me?" Kaito popped in with Dr. Watson at the back, along with Dr. Agasa when came back, fortunately with Ai. Leaving Heiji and Hakuba shocked.

"But-but...That can't be true, if you're here then you've got to be someone in disguised." Hakuba said with wide eyes, not wanting to believe it is true, while Heiji nodded his head numbly, too shock to reply. Both Shinichi and Kaito shared an amused look, till Shinichi replied with an amused chuckle.

"I've called both my mom and Veromouth, both of them are in America, and my mom is with my dad while Veromouth is with Jodie-sensei. Kuroba, Dr. Agasa, Sherlock Holmes, and Dr. Watson aren't in any disguised." Shinichi replied with a mischeivous smile. Kaito swear that he is rubbing Shinichi the wrong way. While everything clicked into piece for both Heiji and Hakuba, they stared in shock.

"Now, now, gentleman. It is impolite to gawk at someone like that. After all, from what Young Kudou and Kuroba said, that both of you are detective as well Yooung Kudou. However Young Kuroba here is just a friend who is a magician. I believe that Young Mr. Kudou here, had used some of my skills in doing some cases. I heard he is quite a detective like you are, of course you wouldn't believe me that I'm not real." Sherlock said with a wink, and he thank both Kaito and Dr. Watson the tea.

"Hakuba[Hattori is anyone in there?" Both Kaito and Shinichi asked, wondering if they broke them.

"Sherlock Holmes..." Hakuba said while Heiji nodded.

"Yeah, we know that part. We need to help them find a way back to their own dimension."

"Sherlock..." Hakuba and Heiji both said.

"Hakuba[Hattori breathe." After that been said, Hattori was the one who fainted and Hakuba just stood there like a gaping fish, Shinichi and Kaito just sood there with an... well you get the picture.

"He-he's real..." Hakuba stuttered, looked like the shock got to him first.

"Yeah, at first I thought he isn't real but then I went over the facts, and here he is in the flesh." Shinichi said with halfmoon eyes along with Kaito. Finally Hakuba fainted, and Shinichi, Kaito and Holmes both asked the same question.

"Do you think we broke them?" They asked with amused expression.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review. 


	10. Don't Underestimate

Dragon's Clan: This one was also posted on LiveJournal, and I do not own any Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou, those belong to Gosho Aoyomoa, and I also do not own Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century characters. This may make you laugh.

* * *

**Don't Underestimate**

Note: I don't want any confusion so this may help, this is when Kaito Kuroba and Shinichi Kudo already met, but Saguru Hakuba didn't meet Shinichi yet.

Hakuba Saguru, normal high school detective and a normal student, goal for hunting Kaitou Kid down and put him in jail in which he strongly suspected it was his classmate, Kuroba Kaito, a normal student who is a magician and jokester at his school. Until today he still suspected Kuroba will stil be the elusive thief, but not until he watch the news. He was at home since it was getting late, drinking a cup of tea, until he heard something that made him choke, and was coughing a lot because of the news on the television.

"Kaitou Kid had once again foiled the police and successfully taken the Millennimum Heart at day. The handsome thief said he wanted to prove someone's innoncence for being accuesed as Kaitou Kid. In any other news..." Okay that made Hakuba's heart stopped, or at least he thought it did when he heard this. When the telephone ranged, he jumped a bit before getting it.

"M-moshi moshi." Hakuba stammered.

"Hakuba-kun, did you saw what I saw?"

"Yes. Kuroba?"

"Yes, I'm still here."

"Can you tell me one thing?"

"What?"

"Please tell me that this Kid on the news is fake?"

"Nope, he seems geniune. Why?"

"Nevermind, sorry for accusing you like that."

"Um...okay, about what?" Hakuba wondered if he had heard a snicker in the background, but then dismissed it thinking it could be Kuroba's mother.

"That you are Kaitou Kid."

"It's alright, anyway I gotta go now because my mother is bringing guests over here to have dinner with. Ja"

"Ja." Hakuba then hanged up, but was for sure that he heard confusion or was that amusement in Kuroba's voice, who knows. Meanwhile at Kuroba's house.

"Kaito, is something the matter?"

"Hakuba apologised me for suspecting I'm Kaitou Kid, but I was at school today and not that I'm willingly to confess, but I'm Kaitou Kid, so what's going on?" Kaito's question was met with laughter made from a voice similar to his own.

"May I ask what's so funny, tantei-kun?"

"You should already know by now what's the day today for me." By those words, Kaito's brain clicked in the last piece of his puzzle and looked at his lover, torned with disappointment, amusement and shock. Dissapointment for not being in the plan cooked by his lover or seeing him in Kid's costume, amusement for going to the lengths of successfully tricking Hakuba, and shock for knowing his own lover did the heist successfully and had even stolen the gem. He then smiled at this and kissed Shinichi that is full of gratefullness.

"Never thought you had it in you."

"Well, I don't want my lover to be really stressed over night and I don't want competition, however I'll still chase you."

"I'll definitely be able to get used to this."

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review. 


	11. A One Big Family

Dragon's Clan: Thanks for the 1000 hits!:) As present, I would like to give a special story to both Conan/Kaito and Shinichi/Kaito fans. Oh by the way, there are actually two of them by an accidental mistake made by Haibara. The shrunken Kaito is now called Kai.

* * *

**A One Big Family**

The former detective knew who he is waiting for, but how should he tell him? He doesn't know, it's not like that you would ended up seeing two of you, Haibara said it was a mistake but it did help them? Didn't it? Okay, so both he and Kid got shrunk into little kids and went into a hiding for a while, and he discover his advisery mysterious identity, the famed magician's son. Kaito Kuroba. He knew his reasons, he just... he didn't want to put him in jail now, it would mean the end of Kid and Kaito's life if the BO found out. After the fall of the BO, both he and Kuroba received cures, and guess what, when they were unconicous, two more bodies have been formed.

So why was he waiting for him? Of course he is worried, he is his firend, the person that acknowledges and treats him as who he is on the inside not the outside when he was first shrunk, the person who risks his life to save others, especially him, the person who...dare he say it but he has fallen in love with a thief. A thief that rivals his intellegence as a detective, a thief that crosses his barriers like himself to get justice, even though there maybe other ways, it won't give enough time to track the murderers down before they cover their tracks amd start on a new victim and plan. He dropped himself on his bed, and close his eyes, not hearing the soft thud that landed on the roof. Silence can be very annoying at sometimes, and he considered this as one of them, however it was broken when his cell phone ranged.

"Moshi moshi."

"My apologies for being so late, tantei-kun." A feeling of happiness came through him when he heard the voice, eerily like his own.

"It's alright, no harm done." He answered with a line of blush on both of his cheeks, it was a good thing he loosen up after the fall of the Black Org., with the help of Kaito. And boy it was very hard to let him loosen up.

"So what is it do you want to talk about?"

"Kaito, could we talk in private?"

"Sure, of course." That was weird, Kaito thought. He know that Shinichi only called him like that if he was serious, and it seems really serious. So he climb down to the window where Shinichi was from the roof top. When Kaito was shrunked into a little kid, the only one who was there to witness this was the famed former Great Detective of the East, who was pressumed to be thought as a myth, rumor, dead, missing, you name it. Over gradually time, both of them encounter broken hearts when Ran and Aoko were found dating each other, and hell Shinichi was much better person to be with than that arrogant bastard Hakuba. Shinichi was really a modern day Sherlock Holmes when he is solving cases, and damn he solved most of them. During the times of the Black Org., is still on the run and still there, he often worries about the people who were or weren't involved, espescially Shinichi. Shinichi was one of the people who was one of the victims of the Black Org., and survived. Not that he would admit that he like the detective, it's just that...it's more than just like, he admired and loved that detective, and damn if the detective ever find out, he would kill himself.

"So what's up? You only call my first name when it is serious?"

"You know the the antidote that Haibara gave to us?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well...Conan, Kai, you can come to the room right now." As soon as Shinichi said that, which made Kaito a bit confused and worried, wondering if the detective is either delusional or sick, but his pokerface then has only a crack because he saw two sleeply familar kids came into the room.

"What is it Shinichi-niichan?" Conan was the first to ask before sitting on his otherself's lap, as well Kai following the example, after being woken up from their bedroom.

"Conan-kun, Kai-kun, this is Kaitou Kid." Shinchi said as Kai perked up and practically bounced his way towards the surpised kaitou. Now Kaito doesn't know what to say. Haibara made a cloning pill which made both Shinichi and Kaito have both cute little brothers, without any memory that it is their older brothers are them.

"Cool, we get to meet Kaitou Kid up close, this so cool. But Shinichi-niichan..." Kai asked while Kaito picked up Kai and sat next to Shinichi.

"Hmm?"

"I thought you say we were going to meet Kaito-niichan as well?"

"Kid, your sitting on him." Kaito said, regaining his shock.

"Cool, Kaito-niichan is Kid! Can you teach me some of your magic tricks?"

"How about later?"

"Aww, but we are not...(yawn) tired."

"Said the person that yawned, now how about we let you sleep on our bed?"

"Yay." After Shinichi and Kaito, tucked both younger selves to bed and Kaito changed back into his clothes from his night clothes. It was kawaii to see that Conan and Kai curled up against each other.

"How long you know about this?" Kaito asked.

"Just today, it is one of the things I want to talk to you about."

"What are the others?"

"The other is...Kaito, do you ever feel that when you see ther person you like is in danger..."

"You wanted to come and run towards them to make sure they are alright? Yup, felt it many times. Why?"

"Don't scare me, Kaito."

"Wha?!" Shinichi's face was facing him and Kaito's back was on the wall. Never had he heard the detective would say this, he thought the detective wouldn't like him, see Shinichi in danger. But it was the opposite, of course he has felt bullets many times, and hell it was painful and Shinichi was really worried about the last case where he ended up bloodied with brusies. Shinichi nearly went ballastic when he saw Kaito, but calm down and nurse him back to health, and during his recovery, Shinichi wouldn't leave his side nor leave him from his sight.

"I keep seeing you dieing in my dreams, I couldn't bear it, your my best friend, one of the people who understand me as well your very precious to me..."

"What are you trying to say Shinichi?" Kaito was at lost of words because he feel his hopes suddenly go way up at what Shinichi is trying to say.

"Don't die, Kaito. I-I can't bare to loose you, not how I lost Ran. Kaito, I.." Before Shinichi said 'I love you', Kaito got to the point what Shinichi was trying to say, and silenced him with a kiss. At first Shinichi stiffened at the kiss, but relaxed and kissed back. That was when Kaito flipped back, Shinichi's back was against the wall and Kaito is cornering him with a kiss.

"If this is what you wanted to say, then I shall give you a full meaning, my tantei-kun." Kaito murmured against the kiss which result is a good make out, after stopping for breath, Shinichi was on Kaito's lap, resting his head on his shoulder while Kaito on his.

"I love you, Kaito."

"I love you too, Shinichi."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Dragon's Clan: When I meant by to be continued, this is also a series. Ever wonder what would happen if Hattori Heiji ever find out, what about Hakuba's reaction, or the others. I'm guessing that Shinichi's parents don't mind at all. What happen to Conan and Kai? Stay tuned for more series of 'A One Big Family':).


	12. A One Big Family pt2

Dragon's Clan: The continuation of the series of 'A One Big Family'. I don't own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaitou.

* * *

**A One Big Family pt. 2: How to tell it to your family?**

Shinichi was pacing around the room while Kaito is sitting on their bed, watching their little 'brothers' sleeping as well keeping an eye on his lover. It was already two years after the confession, and well since they wanted to keep it a secret, it was really complicated. When the fans heard that Shinichi is single or Kaito was free, they went ballasitc and kept asking to answer their calls. Only Haibara knew the relationship, and boy it hard for her to stop using it as blackmail. No one ever suspected that Conan was Shinichi and Kai was Kaito. To be specific, Conan's IQ was progressing as fast as Kai, and both of them gain knowledge as same as was Shinichi and Kaito, but still no memories.

Right now, both Shinichi and Kaito decided to be engaged and announced their relationship. Well mostly it was Kaito'sidea, whenever both Shinichi and Kaito were alone, all Kaito wanted to do was be with his detective, and welll whenever he sees one of the people glomping his Shinichi, he was jealous. The same goes for Shinichi, whenever he sees Kaito was courting the girls, and well he was also jealous, but remain to do nothing.

Man, the detective was really panicking over calling his parents about their relationship, what would his father say? What would his mother would say? His father would probably faint and his mother would be probably scream or squeal at this. He had enough of being glomped in life time, he doesn't need more.

"Stop worrying and call them." Having enough with the panicked detective pacing.

"Call them? I'm more worried about their reaction."

"If your not going to call them, I will then."

"Don't you dare."

"Then what's holding you back?"

"...Being seperated by our parents."

"You know, if it makes you feel better. I've told my mom already before hand, and she glomped me crazily because I have a crush on you."

"It's not like- wait, glomped you because you have a crush on me?"

"Yeah, when I told her about it after we turned back into normal. She was really happy, and accepted to quickly for my taste because sometimes I have a weird feeling she is planning something. You don't mind me staying at your house for a while?"

"Sure."

"Do you want me to go to bed with you?"

"Shut up, and not in front of the kids."

"But Shinichi..."

"Fine, sleeping, reading, and playing video games are okay, but no other stuff."

"Alright..." Shinichi then reached for the home phone and dialed a particular phone number that is hard to reach for the fans, but not for him.

Somewhere in America...

Yukiko was planning to go back to Japan to see her beloved son again, she heard he was free from the Black Org., and wanted to directly visit her son with Yuusaku. When she heard the house phone ringing, she ignored it when Yuusaku took the call. After a few minutes of packing the clothes, she heard a soft thud.

"Yuusaku? Is everything alright?" No answer came, probably fainted about one single call. So she took the other wireless phone and answered the caller.

"Dad, are you still there?"

"Shin-chan? Your father has fainted."

"...I kinda expected tha- hey cut it out Kaito,"

"Aw but Shinichi..."

"No buts, sorry mom. I think that dad fainted was because I told him this..." Yukiko waited for awhile, she couldn't wait and kept having a big grin. When she heard the reason, well the whole house shook and she was screaming.

Meanwhile back in Japan...

Shinichi got his hands full, one to pull his cell phone away from his ear and the other to stop Kaito's advances in front of the kids.

"REALLY? THEN WHAT? WHAT HAPPEN?I'M SO PROUD OF YOU SON, OKAY ME AND YOUR FATHER WILL COME BACK DIRECTLY! JUST HOLD OF THE WEDDING PLANS!"

"But mom"

"No worries, we would be engaged right after you comeback to Japan."

"Kaito, get away from the phone!"

"Great, Yuusaku and I will be right there by this Sunday."

"Wait, mom..."

"Good luck Shin-chan, say hi to Kai-kun for me." Turning his glare to the smiling thief, Shinichi promplty went up to Kaito.

"Why did you do that?"

"Well it will be easier for you and I can keep to you all by myself."

"I hate you." Shinichi said with a smile since he couldn't keep it with his glare.

"I know, alls fair in love and war Shinichi, alls fair in love and war." Kaito said as he kissed Shinichi again. Now all that is left is to tell it to their friends.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

Dragon's Clan: Now all they gotta do is tell it to their friends. I would say that Ran and Aoko will be eccastic as well don't mind at all, and Heiji will faint as well as Hakuba with his jaw down. Let's just say that Heiji's reations as well Yukiko's reaction came from Inumaru12, I would like to say thanks to her. Stay tuned for more series of 'A One Big Family':).


	13. A One Big Family pt3

Dragon's Clan: The continuation of the series of 'A One Big Family'. I don't own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaitou.

* * *

**A One Big Family pt. 3:** **How to tell it to your friends?**

It was tense in the living room, of course it was easier to tell it to his mother. Shinichi's mother was eccastic about the news, and his father would've blown a fuse, he thought, but surprisingly agreed on it. But to tell it to both his friends and Shinichi's, that's hard. Anything could happen on the table, and well as decided, Kaito wanted to make a grand entrance as Kaitou Kid, with Shinichi agreeing to it reluctantly. Okay excluding the people who were supposed to be here, meaning Conan and Ai's friends, the police, the people who knew Conan before Shinichi officially came back, that goes same for Kaito, all were out doing what they like to do, Conan and Kai are at Agasa's house playing with the other kids.

Both Kaito and Shinichi's other selves, finally catching up on the memories, and some of them wasn't pleasant. Conan cried a lot, and came running into Shinichi's and Kaito's room, thankfully both of them weren't doing something inappropriate, with Kai as tow. Both were crying, and clining on to their older selves. So Shinichi and Kaito, being good big brothers, soothed them until they slept and call the school in the morning that they are not able to go to school the next day. Well actually, it took more than one day, it took for few days for them to calm down and come out of the room, mostly Kaito used one of his tricks to get them out. So what's the problem in this situation? Oh yeah, most of Shinichi's and Kaito's closest friends are here for dinner as an invitation because both of them has something to tell. Ran and Aoko were also here and the first to come, both feel guilty and quickly apologized to Shinichi and Kaito, but were forgiven and ended up still being best friends. Well actually, Shinichi and Kaito both told Aoko and Ran that Kaito was KID, so there won't be a mess, as well Shinchi and Kaito will still be considered as best friends. At first, it was likely that Ran may blow up a fuse, but it was Aoko who did it and both of them have to explain everything. Now to tell the rest of the friends, and Aoko pretended not to know about Shinichi and vice versa, as well Kaito had to pretend not to know about Ran and vice versa.

"So your Kudo-kun? I heard a lot about you from my dad." (Aoko)

"Your dad?"

"Ginzo Nakamori, I'm his daughter, Aoko Nakamori. I also heard that you came very close to catching Kid."

"Heh heh heh, that would be correct." Shinichi sweatdropped, okay of course many people heard him came close to catching Kaitou Kid. Now that he met Aoko, she is almost similar to his best friend, Ran. 'Well I wouldn't count that I was the one catching his eye, at least. I just hoped that the news of our relationship doesn't break any friendship.'

"Ao-chan, he was also the saviour of the Japanese Police Force, as well the Modern Sherlock Holmes." (Ran)

"Really Ran? Maybe your able to solve any case faster than Hakuba?"

"Who is able to solve any case faster than me?" (Hakuba)

"Ah, Hakuba-hun. This is Shinichi Kudo, the savior of the Japanese Police Force." (Ran)

"You mean the one who was in hiding as well the one who helped bringing down the Black Malfia?" Hakuba questioned, of course. Hakuba didn't even meet Kudo Shinichi directly, he met Edogawa Conan, and for one thing. Shinichi isn't sure whether to be relieved or not, as well afraid of this. 'Why do I have this bad feeling that Hakuba is going to praise me a lot?'

"Yup, that's him." (Aoko)

"It's an honor to meet the Great Detective of the East, as well the Modern-Time Sherlock Holmes." Yup, that's the response he's be getting lately from the blonde detective, and hopefulley he won't be a an idol towards Hakuba because he is also a fan of Sherlock Holmes. After most of the introductions, everyone is talking and seated, and the room of the dining table looks very crowded. Shinichi introduce himself to Akako Kozumi, but somehow he got a bad feeling from her. Everyone was seated, but there is one person missing from the table, only Shinichi knows who it is, and he pratically told his mom and dad to eat outside because he doesn't want them to hear about aftermath. Kaito told them they should go to a hotel, because since its the announcement of the engagement and well...let's leave that out now.

"Kudo-kun, is there by any chance you are forgetting someone?" (Kazuha)

"No."

"Then why do you have an extra seat?"(Akako)

"It's because this person is a bit late."

"Is that person your father? I would love to meet him." (Hakuba)

"I'm afraid it isn't my father."

"Could it be your mother, Kudo?" (Hattori))

"Not my mother either, both of them are out."

"Then who is it?"(Ran)

"Yeah, tell us Kudo-kun."(Kazuha)

"Well...um...it's kinda complicated."

"What do you mean it's complicated?" Ran and Aoko asked, both of them knew of Kaito's relationship with Shinichi. Both of them gave an okay for this, and kept it as a secret.

"You know if he doesn't want to say it, then he doesn't have to." A voice eerily similar to Kudo Shinichi, came from the hallway near the dining hall said.

"KID?!" Everyone shouted, both Hattori and Hakuba, except for Shinichi, are ready to get off their seat and capture Kid. 'This is going to be a mess.' Shinichi, Ran, and Aoko thought and sighed. Kaito really has a good way to make an entrance.

"Hello, I was sent here as an invitation. Unfortuantely, Kuroba would be coming a little late today."

"Kuroba?"(Hattori)

"Well, he's the guest that was supposed to come."(Kid)

"What have you done with Kaito?"Aoko asked, well she has to protect her best friend even though he is really Kid.

"Chill, I'm just here to give a gift to someone." (Kid)

"A gift?" 'Why do I have a bad feeling of this?' Scratch that, it is more like a warning to him, because as soon as Kid came in. Kid suddenly appeared behind his chair and kissed him from above. Both Hattori and Hakuba were gaping, and the girls were gasping with shock and surprise.

"I wanted to say fair well to my dear tantei-kun. I have found the gem I've been looking for, and I would be retiring for a long sleep. Good bye, my dear Sherlock Holmes." As soon as he appeared, he disappeared as well. All was quiet before chaos started.

"DID HE JUST KISSED YOU KUDO?!"(Hakuba)

"YEAH KUDO, WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?!"(Hattori)

"If you stop shouting, before the neighbours will come. Yes, he did kissed me and no, I didn't do something because...he wasn't the type to commit murder, as well helped me stopped the Black Malfia, (I like calling the Black Org., the Black Malfia, since it is a lot cooler.) as well he has a reason for being a criminal."

"Kudo..."(Hakuba)

"I know it may be new to me or it sometimes make me feel uneasy, but I know his identity. You can't just pin point a criminal without enough evidences. Evidences don't lie, but what about the conclusions? Conclusions are difficult, because there is many possibilities. I heard from someone you've gotten a DNA from Kid Hakuba-kun, that was alright. However, you just got one. You need more than just one, and the criminal's admittance before you call it 'case closed'. That's what my father taught me, and I learned it from first hand experiences. So that's elementary, Hakuba-kun. Besides, I'm just a critic."

"And I wasn't kidding about you being the critic, Shinichi." Kaito had finally came in, well actually he already came in as Kid, but that doesn't matter.

"You're late Kaito."

"Sorry, you don't mind if I make it up to you?" Kaito then went up to Shinichi, and did the exactly the same thing as Kid did, except it was more like Hakuba had fainted and Sonoko having stars in her eyes when Kaito planted as kiss on Shinichi's lips.

"Okay, just tell me how did you both met each other?" Sonoko asked with stars still in her eyes, she has got to see this.

"Oh? You didn't know?" (Shinichi)

"Should we tell them?"(Kaito)

"Hmm, I think so. Possibly a funny reaction."(Shinichi)

"Okay, Aoko get Hakuba up. Everyone." Aoko and Ran helped Hakuba up, and everyone was staring at the couple.

"I'm Kid." After Kaito said this, Hakuba who recovered from his fainting experience and is now drinking water, spit it out, while Hattori's face was priceless.

"See, I told you it would happen."(Shinichi)

"Yeah, well you've given me the signal to continue." (Kaito)

"Whatever, before anyone of you ask. How many of you know of Conan?"(Shinichi)

"I'm Conan." Now Hakuba was shock, because he never knew why the little boy became so smart. He just thought that Conan was a book worm and was taught by his older cousin, Kudo Shinichi, but to think they are the same, that he never guessed. Hattori on the other hand fainted, with foam coming out of his mouth, as well spazzing and twitching as well wondering why his rival and friend is spilling secret about him being Conan to everyone. (Note: This is also Inumaru12's idea.)

"And I'm Kai."(Kaito)

"OKAY, HOLD UP! How did you know Conan was Kudo, and how did you know Kid was Kaito?"(Hattori)

"During Hakuba's absence, and when I was at the clock tower heist. Shinichi was there to hunt me down, as well I believe his mother have met me. So you can say we have few ties with each other."

"That's how?"(Hakuba)

"Yeah, the part about our relationship and the secret identities we have is part of the news we wanted to say."(Shinichi)

"You mean there is more?"(Sonoko)

"Pray tell it isn't as scary as the last. Ow." After Hattori said that, he was bonked by Kazuha.

"Well?"(Kazuha)

"Wait a sec, if you're here? Then how can I see both Conan and Kai at Agasa's house earlier?" Ran asked. Oops, both of them forgot to tell Ran and Aoko that 'incident' and the engagement.

"Well we are going to explain it later, but that's not we are going to say next."(Shinichi)

"What is it?" Sonoko couldn't stand the suspense, this is like out of a shojo romance manga she thougth.

"C'mon Shin-chan, we have to say it."Kaito said, reassuring Shinichi with a hug. 'Well here goes nothing.'

"Say what?" Hakuba asked, somehow he has a bad feeling. When he first come into Kudo's house, he saw an engagement ring on Kudo's finger, and wondered if Kudo is engaged to someone. 'If that's true, then the person who is engaged is at the table right now. But who? It can't be.'

"We're engaged to each other." Shinichi answered, and it confirmed his suspision. After the reply, both Hattori and himself have did anime fall when the girls came rushing up to them.

"WHEN IS THE WEDDING?!CAN WE HELP YOU WITH ANYTHING AT ALL?!" The girls asked, eccastic about the news. This is going to be a long dinner. After the dinner, Hattori accepted the relationship relunctantly, well it is mostly due to Kazuha force.(Note: Inumaru12's idea also) Same with Hakuba, only the surprising thing is Shiho or Ai, is his girlfriend. Everyone left the dinner, thinking of the wedding. Conan and Kai ended up sleeping at Ran's house, wanting to give more room for the new couple.

"So Shinichi, wanna have fun tonight?"

"Kaito! What about my parents?"

"I told them to use a hotel for one night."

"Idiot." Nether than less, Shinichi agreed to it. Leading them to Shinichi's bedroom, and do what ever they want, for just one night.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

Dragon's Clan: Let's just say that Heiji's reations and Kazuha's doing came from Inumaru12, I would like to say thanks to her. There is going to be one last chappie of 'A One Big Family later.':).


	14. A One Big Family pt4 and epliogue

Dragon's Clan: The finally last chapter with a mini-ending for 'A One Big Family', I'm really sorry if I disappoint people who would love to hear more of this. Just don't kill me. Repeat, I repeat. I do not own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaitou.

Note: For just this last chapter, I want people to imagine what's happening because I can't put in quotes since it is indescribable. The epliogue, I'll put the quotes in.

* * *

**A One Big Family pt. 4:** **Wedding**

Everything seems to settle down, well almost. It was the wedding day for Shinichi and Kaito, and everything is chaotic. Shinichi prefer wearing a black tuxedo, while Kaito decided to wear white. The reason for the wedding to be very chaotic, was getting the decorations finshed, the ball room, an so on, and mostly Kaito's and Shinichi's mother were fussing over their sons to be very proper and crying because they won't seem them until few months later. Well that is if the honeymoon ever ends. Kai and Conan became the best men in the wedding, even Hattori and Hakuba although it was due to their girlfriends who forced them to make a deal with them.

The rehersal dinner was eventful, and the wedding was fantastic. Before the wedding, the were a lot of events that happened, one is that everyone heard about Shinichi and Kaito, and boy was there a surprise. A fan club was made for their relationship. The second, Kaito found the Pandora with the help from Shinichi, and destroyed it while Snake, and the organization was captured for further questioning. The third was pre-teens of Conan and Kai, Shinichi blown up a fuse when he found out that Kai was making out with Conan in a closet. Kai had to use restraints on Shinichi and add in sleeping gas to calm him down, even though he felt guilty about doing it to his lover. Turns out that whenever Conan went, Kai followed. The same goes for Shinichi and Kaito. The wedding altar was outside of the Clock Tower where Shinichi and Kaito both met indirectly. Most of the people who came are friends and fans, the girls were sighing, the boys who are straight shivered in fear, the boys who are gay and the girls who are lesbian...um I'm not going to tell about that part.

After the priest said "You may kissed your husband." It was a chaste kiss for both of them, the girls faint in happiness, the boys that were straight looked at Akako to keep their mind off of what is happenning, and I'm not going to tell about those who are gay and lesbian. After a lot of goodbyes, Shinichi and Kaito quickly hurried to catch a plane, and change out of their wedding clothes (Note: And I don't mean doing it in the street or run to there butt naked.).

**

* * *

Mini-Epliogue**

After a long time for coming back home from honeymoon, there floods of fan mail supporting both Shinichi and Kaito relationship. There were even love letters who never heard of the news, came in and those bug both Shinichi and Kaito. After the relationship became known, more fan mails came in than the love letters, however since both Shinichi and Kaito wanted peace, they made themselves scarce about their address and so on. Their friends and family greeted them for coming back along with other news they had to catch up, Hakuba married Shiho, Hattori with Kazuha, Sonoko with Makato, Satou with Takagi. Everything is fine, except the part about getting a scary fan mails. Only today both Shinichi and Kaito wear black, but their younger selves don't know what's going on.

"Shinichi-nii-chan? What are you doing?" (Conan)

"Writing a report for a case, why?" (Shinichi)

"Kaito-nii-chan told me to tell you to rest for a while." (Kai)

"But this is more important." (Shinichi)

"Besides I wanted to watch Shinichi-nii-chan do it." (Conan)

"You just wanted to be like him." (Kai)

"Don't worry Kai-kun, if you really hate dead bodies then you could find something else to do." (Shinichi)

"But Kaito-nii-chan said..." (Kai)

"Did someone call me?" (Kaito)

"Shit Kaito! Don't scare me like that!" (Shinichi)

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Kaito replied with a kiss on Shinichi's cheek.

"So are you ready?" (Kaito)

"Yeah." (Shinichi)

"Ready for what?" (Conan)

"Were going to visit a grave for Kaito's father, it is time to change the flowers." (Shinichi)

"It is?" (Conan)

"Yes." (Kaito)

"Do you want to come?"(Shinichi)

"Ok."Both Kai and Conan said together, Conan was the first to go back to the room, while Shinichi asked for Kai to stay.

"Now remember..." (Shinichi)

"Yes yes, I know. No red marks on Conan, not until he and I are both fifteen." (Kai)

"Good."After that, Kai went back upstairs to change with Conan. While Shinichi stayed behind with Kaito since he already changed this morning.

"You know what?" (Kaito)

"Hmm?" (Shinichi)

"We have a one big family." (Kaito)

* * *

The End for this series 

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review please, and I'm really sorry about ending this series. Oh by the way, I'm really sorry if this chapter or other chapters are taking to long because since it is my last year in high school, I'm very busy at most of the times..


	15. Dancing in a Dream

Dragon's Clan: Something I thought of when reading a fic from ikamp. As well add in the mixture of having an expirence of dancing with someone who is an opposite sex of me. If Shinichi can't sing, ever wonder if he can dance? **"In my dreams I'm with you."- S Club, **I just want to try something, and this part of lyrics is from a song called "Let me Sleep" from S Club. Sorry if the chapter title didn't match this chapter. This chapter may be long, but it is a bit sweet.

* * *

**Dancing in a dream**

Shinichi didn't know how he got himself dragged into this, all he remembered was it has something to do with his mom's idea, forced his dad to agree with it, and he had refused it, but was pounced and had woken up in a limo with his parents and wearing a black tuxedo. But he has a case tonight, the one with catching the famous phantom thief, Kaitou Kid.

"Was there really a reason why you dragged me out from such an important case?"

"Well your mother wanted-'Ahem' I mean, both your mother and I wanted you to relax and have a girlfriend or boyfriend right now before you drown yourself to work."

"But what about this case...?"

"Don't worry about it, there are other cases like that. You will have to let this one leave."Yukiko said, who wasn't a mind reader of Shinichi. _If I do, he'll might wander where I am. _Shinichi thought as he sighed, he need to apologize to Kid later about not going after him tonight.

* * *

_Ballroom_

Sometimes he knew that his mother and father are doing this for their own benefit. Of course he knew the Kaitou Kid case was today, but he didn't know where. His mother took a break to the washroom while his father ended up leaning against the wall beside him, gratefully for the break.

"Dad, when can we go back home?"(Shinichi)

"When your mother finishes dancing or two, in other words I don't know." Yuusaku, which made both him and Shinichi sigh.

"So how did?"(Shinichi)

"Me? You don't want to know." (Yuusaku)

"Okay-ah" Shinichi nearly falled down but kept his balance from the force behind him. When he looked behind him. a girl with long black hair, with lavender eyes, wearing a brown shirt, with a black thin jacket that has a belt on it, consisting with a black skirt and white strapped high heels. It's not that this girl looked very beautiful or alluring, it's just she looks very familiar to him...

"Sorry." The girl quickly apologizes about not looking where she is walking.

"No, it's alright." Shinichi reassured the girl before she started looking and going to a table where she can sit down and sighed.

"Are you sure you and Ran aren't together?"Yuusaku asked, both Shinichi and Ran grown out of the little crush they had at each other, and so are going in sperate ways but are still friends.

"Yeah, why?"(Shinichi)

"No reason." Yuusaku replied and when Yukiko came out, she immediately grabbed her husband and dance with him on dance floor, leaving Shinichi alone again. Pondering on where he had seen the girl, but he had no choice. If he really wanted to who where he had seen her, he should've asked her name.

"You know that girl looks familar to me..." Shinichi said to himself, and when he collected his thoughts on what to do next. He went to the table where he saw the girl, and tapped lightly on her shoulder to let her know he is there. The girl looked like she was in a trance, and was snapped out of it.

"Huh?" The girl looked at the person who just tapped her, and in her mind was. _God, he looks cute. Tantei-kun! I can't believe I thought of my rival that way! Stupid! Stupid! What will Oyajii will say about this?!"_

"Excuse me, but madam may I have a dance with you?" Shinichi asked as he bowed and hold out his hand for the girl to dance with him. _Remember Kaito, pokerface with acting._

"Um..I...I'm...sorry but I can't dance."Kid reply shyly.

"No, I insist. It would be my honor to dance with you as well my honor to teach you." Shinichi insited, somehow from the back of his mind, there was a small voice taunting him that he only wanted to dance with this woman because he reminded somehow of Kaitou Kid.

"If you say so." As Kid took Shinichi's hand after seeing Shinichi's reassuring smile, he was lead gracefully into the dance floor and started to waltzing with 'her'. Both of them started to have a conversation while they are waltzing on the dance floor.

* * *

_Yukiko and Yuusaku Kudo_

From Yukiko perspective, she gasped while Yuusaku just smiled at how Shinichi managed to forget about Ran after the crush-rejection.

"They look like both of them are having fun."(Yukiko)

"Yes, they do." (Yuusaku)

"Yuusaku?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know something that I don't know?"

"Hmm, maybe."

"Tell me."

"He is the only child of an old aquantice of ours, that's the only hint that I'll give you."

"'He is the only child of an old aquantice of ours,' wait a sec. That means that he's..."

"Of course."

"And you had planned this all along without even telling me?"

"Well, he has been depressing lately soo..."

"Whatever, come on..."

"Where are we going?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

_Shinichi and 'Kimiko'_

"You know, I thought you said you can't dance." (Shinichi)

"Yes, but it couldn't be helped because I'm following the steps." 'Kimiko' replied, trying to hide the fact that he had been danced like this before.

"It was rude of me before, but I haven't asked your name yet." (Shinichi)

"It's alright, Watunki Kimiko." ('Kimiko')

"Kudou Shinichi, may I asked have we ever met before?" (Shinichi)

"I'm afriad not Tantei-kun." ('Kimiko')

"Well no wonder you can fool people easily, Kaitou Kid." (Shinichi)

"How did you know?" (Kid)

"By the way you pronounce my name." (Shinichi)

"Ah, so that's what gave me away." (Kid)

"I thought you had a heist somewhere in Beika?" (Shinichi)

"I do, but the location has been changed to here." (Kid)

"Ah, should I...?" (Shinichi)

"No, it's best if you rest." (Kid)

"Why?" (Shinichi)

"You know about _them..._"(Kid)

"I had enough of what _they_ did to my life, I can't bear to see another person suffer." (Shinichi)

"Alas, you go against my wishes." (Kid)

"It's what I do. Hakuba..." (Shinichi)

"I didn't inform him about this." (Kid)

"Let's enjoy this moment while it last. Anyway, I didn't know you'll be here." (Shinichi)

"Aw...do you really miss me?" (Kid)

"More likely you are worried about me." (Shinichi)

"Agreed." (Kid)

"Anyway, thanks for the dance madam and you do have a lovely attire." Shinichi said as he kissed Kid's hand which earned the blush from the thief. It wasn't until the later that both of them have to leave. "I guess this is goodbye?" (Kid)

"I'm afraid so." Once again Shinichi kissed Kid's hand and let go of his hand, but he didn't know he was falling in his dream. His sight was foggy and he went to sleep, not hearing the panic Kid trying to wake him up, next all he saw was white.

* * *

_Morning_

Shinichi shut his eyes hard before refocusing on the morning sun, when the light crept up to him. _Who ever invented mornings shall die._

"Was that a dream?" He then saw a note written right next to him, so he guessed himself that he really did went to the hesit but was really tired, but the question is why does his feet ache so much as if he had been dancing with the thief the night away.

_"In my dreams I'm with you." -Kaitou Kid_

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Read and review 


	16. Gone with the wind

Dragon's Clan: Seriously a random thought that came into my mind. It's also a gift for 3000 hits on 'Thiective', oh yeah um, make sure you brought a tissue box with you or right beside you.

* * *

**Gone with the wind**

"Why?" The diminuitive detective croaked. His fallen friend was right in front of him, dying, unmoving.

"Why do you have to do this? It isn't fair, I was supposed to be the one to die." Conan kept talking to his friend who was dead.

_Hi I'm Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you, now let's be friends. _"You looked so normal at that time we just met, I know you were Kid when we've grown closer to each other. Ran and Aoko even joked on how we look like brothers and Hakuba looked pale and nearly vomited when he heard this."

_Tantei-kun, why are you small? When Conan looked at the direction, he saw a white moon, but no one there. _"I remembered you asked that, and I wasn't able to tell you. Until later you asked it again, and I told you that we are after the same goal. To destroy those who destroy our lives. If I hadn't shrunk and had a change of heart, will you still be alive?"

_Come on, Shinichi. Let's play. _"Oh yeah, your number one rule to protect the citzens no matter what from _those guys_. That is one hell of a stupid rule." Conan said bitterly as he kept on crying.

_The reason why I am doing this is because..._ "If only you would've told me about what was really going on, maybe I can help."

_My number one rule is that I'll protect people with whatever means necessary, even it is with my own life. _"You don't how dangerous those people are, my dad even scared the heck out of me when he pretend to be on their side when he came to visit with my mother. If only I were to take those bullets, will you still be alive?"

_Shinichi, there is something I have to tell you. I..._ "This the ending you want right? No more Kaitou Kid, no more gems being stolen, but a life has been used up because you wanted to save everyone. You don't know how much it scared me to think that they had Haibara, but they've killed you. You took their gem away and destroyed it for good. But at the cost of what? A life?"

_If only I had told you how I felt towards you... _"Kaito, sometimes your the biggest idiot in the world. When I saw that note and came rushing here to find you dead, I...I...wanted to say those words that were suppose to be for Ran. ...I...I...love you."

_I always wanted to say this but I can't keep it in me, I lo..._ "I know you were going to say that, and I wanted to reply back. Now your gone with the wind, I can't hear your voice anymore. Kaito Kuroba, I love you." Conan said while hugging the body of Kuroba Kaito close, when the paramedics arrived and tried to pry Conan away from the dead body, but it was futile, until Ai shot him with the needle of his own wrist watch. Even when sleeping, Conan was still crying. He didn't noticed a silhouette of someone eeirly resembles Kudo Shinichi, was once a person named Kuroba Kaito whose alter ego is Kaitou Kid. The silhouette of Kaito was crying untill his silhouette body disappeared as well.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Read and review 


	17. Lost Count

Dragon's Clan: I got this inspriation from Detective Conan OVA 1. I do not own Magic Kaitou, Detective Conan, or Kim Possible characters. This was also a random thought that I have thought of.

* * *

**Lost Count**

When Kim got a call from Wade, something about capturing an international thief who was about to do a heist. Someone named Kaitou Kid. Anyway, Ron decided to tag along to eat sushi and see Yori, but it's not up in the mountains. It was in Tokyo. Well everything was going swell, and all when Kim was trying to stop Kid from stealling the latest jewel that was held in Tokyo University. Well she didn't expect his appearance nor the people who were trying to stop him, they were all having a showdown on the roof, from what she noted, there was a little boy who was no older than 10 years old, a handsome blond who looks like he is from Britain, and an easy-quick temper inspector with a lots of policemen behind him, the person in a tuxedo with a top hat and monocole must be Kaitou Kid. She was about to capture him, when she felt his eyes laid on her and was unexpecting on what happened next. He suddenly appeared in front of her with the heist target and hold her hand gently in his.

"Ojou-san it is pleasure to meet you, and sadly I won't be able to stay with you very long so please accept my apologies." Kid said as he kissed her hand, and made a rose appear and bloom, before continuing to go and jump from roof to roof. This reaction had made her sigh and turn red, the task force, Nakamori, Hakuba, and Conan anime fall when seeing Ron was doing the chasing, ranting about touching his girlfriend, while Kid ran and laughed manically before jumping off the roof. At seeing him jumping of the roof, Kim's heart was at her throat and it wasn't until then that he opened his hang glider which make her sigh in relief.

"Okay whod do you think will win today? The blond guy from America or Kid?" (Conan)

"Kid, most likely." Hakuba replied, with a lot of agreements with the task force, even Nakamori agreed, all of them except for Ron and Kim sweatdrop when they heard what Kid said next.

"I would like to see you again, Ojou-san, only on different circumanstances." Kid escaped, while Ron was seeing red.

"How many times he did that and then later flirted with a girl?" (Hakuba)

"Hmm, don't remember. You?" (Conan)

"Lost count." (Hakuba)

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Read and review 


	18. Nap

Dragon's Clan: Sleep is good. (snores) Read and review.

* * *

**Nap**

_Afternoon_

Shinichi wasn't the one who is usually tired, but today he could make an exception. The night before yesterday, he had to handle his childish mother when she came to visit and had left early morning of today. And boy was it hard to keep her from not being hyper, plus he had to handle five cases in one day and that exhaust him way too much. FOR PETE SAKE, HE IS NOT A FRIKIN GOD WHO HAS ALL THE ANSWERS!! Of course he would be tired, he hadn't have sleep in two days and he would love to have them, even it was his nightmares. He doesn't care, all he wants is sleep, prace and quiet.

With a sigh, Shinichi kept on walking until he reach a park filled with cherry blossom trees. Finally somewhere can he find to be peaceful. If only he brought a pillow, it would be a lot better. He found himself a comfertable spot under the cherry blossom tree, and began to sit under it then lean against the tree. It didn't take for more than 20 seconds for his eyes to be automatically closed down and his brain went to dream mode automatically. "Wait a sec, did I forget something? Maybe I'll find out about it later after this nap."

* * *

_Night, closely to Midnight_

Shinichi woke up, only to meet the night sky and something soft underneath him, he couldn't help but snuggle closer to the pillow, until a gloved hand came and stroke his cheek. By this action, he frozed. How long did he slept? Wasn't he supposed to face the other cherry blossoms trees infront of him, but he saw the night sky? He didn't remember bringing a pillow, and that gloved hand...

"KID! Whoa!" As Shinichi shot up from the 'pillow', he grabbed his head with one hand as he began to feel dizzy a bit. Okay note to self, don't ever do that when waking up. A faint blush rose on his cheeks in remembering what he was lying on and what he snuggled into.

"Glad to see you awake Tantei-kun." The white clad thief replied with amusement, previously he was at his heist and gotten his heist target, but for some strange reason, the main constant, the person who rivalled his intellegence, went missing. Getting a little worried, and leaving the heist target after confirming that it wasn't Pandora, and leaving a furious Nakamori to find Shinichi. When he found Shinichi in the cherry blossom park, he didn't know why but he put Shinichi into a more comfertable position in which Shinichi's head was laying on his lap and he was sitting against the tree, he absently stroking Shinichi's hair and face, as well wondering if its appropriate to do it.

"Wha? How did you..." (Shinichi)

"I'm hurt that my rival forgot our important date." Kid said dramatically with a faking sad voice, which Shinichi purposely ignore the tone of it and then it clicked in his head. He forgot Kid's heist.

"Your heist, I knew I forgot something. I'm really sorry about missing it."(Shinichi)

"It can't be help considering on how long you've slept." Kid replied, with a smile. Not a taunting smirk, the one of determination, confidence, or that Kid had won. It was a geniue smile that knew this feeling of sleepiness.

"How long?" (Shinichi)

"A good 7 hours. Are you not well Tantei-kun?" Kid asked with concern as he allowed his hand to touch the side of Shinichi's face, which Shinichi stiffened in contact, but leaned in a bit. Right now, he doesn't know why but he blames on the sleepiness that he wasn't been able to ge rid of.

"I'm fine, just didn't get enough rest." (Shinichi)

"Do you still feel tired?" Kid asked, he kept his hand on Shinichi's face but in his mind, a worried Kaito is wondering what's going on and if Shinichi is alright.

"...'yawn' Maybe so, I think I'll sleep for a while. I'm glad that today is Friday." Shinichi replied and as he swayed, he finally found a place which made the kaitou a bit uncomfertable because of close contact, the place Shinichi was sleeping on was Kaito's shoulder. Shinichi's hair was tickling his neck. Kaito began to blush at the close contact at how he would be able to nuzzle into the detective's hair, or how he wanted to know how his taste like or...he slammed the train of thoughts before it gets anymore embarrasing and it was a good thing that Shinichi hadn't looked up otherwise he would've noticed the thief's blush across his face..

"Um...Tantei-kun why are you...?" Kaito asked nervously, which somehow he could hear the detective serne smile.

"Your comfy, just only for a while." Shinichi replied, and Kaito smiled at the detective. Phew that was close, for a second he would have thought the detective was a sleep and he would have been blushing around Shinichi if it continues. Guessing he needs to follow, Kaito fell asleep on Shinichi's head and rest for a while, then later sending the detective home and sleeping on his own bed before his mother checks on him. But for now, he'll need to sleep with his beloved detective.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Read and review


	19. Comforting You

Dragon's Clan: Thankfully I'm not running out of ideas. Remember the time with "A Moonlight Sonata Case" case on Vol-7, well this time it is a kidnapping case in Tokyo, and then later turn into a possible murder case, in which the aftermath results, Shinichi isn't very happy about it. Read and review.

* * *

**Comforting You**

_On a random roof top_

Kaitou Kid love the night sky so much, even though it was cold. It was so...peaceful, so mysterious, as well dangerous and that's what he lived for. No interruptions before his heists or after his escape. No one being shot at by one of his enemies, and not being captured from his rivals, or so he thought so.

"I didn't expected you to be here, Kid." A voice replied that similar to his own, he smirked with his poker face on. Oh how he love to tease his favorite guest, the person who was able to solve cases faster than Hakuba. He looked down from the roof of the emergency exit and he met a face similar to his own, well with out the cow lick, neat hair, top hat and monocole. He would've been his own doopleanger and would've that be fun to be mixed up with one of the people who looks like you. The attire on the detective looks as if it was changed from the case today.

"Nor did I expect you to be here, Tantei-kun. I thought you had a murderer case."

"Yes, however it was in the day time."

"Then why didn't you came to my heist, I was starting to worry that you forgot about it."

"The case I was solving, wasn't one of my best ones, and I need to clear my thoughts about it."

"Oh, is something troubling the detective?" Flashes of memories appeared about the case he solved today, a kidnapped case has begun, following a possible murder case. The girl went missing, the mother came to the police and wanted to help with the investigations. After the ransom money was given, the girl was released and returned to her mother with a strange pager. The mother pondered about the pager, as well Shinichi, until it started to flash red. The mother gave a sad smile to Shinichi, and pushed him away, and kept saying to the daughter about how she loved her very much again and again. The child didn't know, if only... the bomb squad came earlier...if he would've able to get rid of the bomb strapped on to the little girl, their lives would've been saved, but he noticed it too late. The bomb exploded and blood, bones, skin, parts of organs, splattered everywhere. The criminal was shot down by one of the police man, and that was all, plus Mequre has to deal with the police man who had shot at the suspect. Shinichi kept saying sorry of how he wasn't able to notice it to Mequre, who patted his shoulder to calm him down. Considering on how this case had hurt him greatly was the victims, looked almost like his mother, except her eyes are green and hair is blond, and daughter almost looked like Ran when she looked little, except she had blond hair and brown eyes.

"Tantei-kun? Are you alright?" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he was met face to face with the international thief, a good two or three feet away from him. Was that concern he heard?

"It's nothing." Shinichi replied, trying to shake out of the memories that have come from the case today, how he knew that he had just failed to save three victims, and had tried hard not to cry, nor to show any emotions about today.

"Came here to clear up your thoughts?" The kaitou asked, certainly the detective in front of him is hard to decipher, and if the kaitou wanted answers, he needed a different approach.

"Yes." (Shinichi)

"Tantei-kun, tell me what happen today."(Kaito)

"No." Shinichi replied in a emotionless tone, that kind of made Kid shiver a bit on the inside. Okay, direct approach isn't such a good idea now, maybe he need to ask different questions before asking that.

"Now keeping it isn't such a good thing, so tell."(Kaito)

"I don't think-" (Shinichi)

"Even though it may be bloody or something, I would like to know what happen to my rivals. Plus I would like to check up them, just to make sure they are alright." Kid interrupted him, even though Kaito hated dead bodies because it made him feel like he was held responsible, he just have to know what's on the detective's mind, even if it means annoying him to death or going inside his personal space.

"You know your making this a bad habit, right?" Ah the sarcasms is back, Kaito can handle this as he smiled on the inside.

"That's why I'm considered insane." Soon it becomes very silent, well except for the noise of traffic that can be heard from below or the wind blowing in the wind. Shinichi then began to ask a question that had left the kaitou confused.

"If I were to kill someone, would've it been done with a reason or pleasure?" (Shinichi)

"Is it relating to the case today?" He asked, and was replied with a hesitant nod. So it is something related to the case, he is close to what is troubling the detective.

"Why are you asking me?" Kaito asked, he needed to know. The news didn't report what happened today and will show tomorrow, so he needs to ask the detective.

"Because if I asked a murderer, they would've lied or lash out." After hearing the detective's reply, there were more silence, now that Kid thought about it. He did once failed to save two people from dying, Nightmare and the sky pirate, he know how it felt to not be able to save someone from dying. Finally deciding on the answer to the question the detective previously mentioned, he decided to answer it.

"That would have to do with a reason." (Kaito)

"Oh." (Shinichi)

"Was there a reason related to it?" (Kaito)

"What?" (Shinichi)

"Tantei-kun, was there a reason related to it?" (Kaito)

"Yes." (Shinichi)

"Would you like to tell me about it right now?" Silence had once again descended upon the two occupants on the roof top, when Kaito didn't hear the reply, he grewed worried, when he looked back at the detective, he was shaking, most likely to a mental break down, in less than 5 minutes he was by the detective's side, holding his shoulders to stop him from shaking.

"Tantei-kun? Tantei-kun!" Trying to snapped out the detective from the shaking, he could only hear the mumbles of words about the case that was giving the detective a guilt that might last more than one month.

"I...couldn't stop...the bomb...if only...if I...know...earlier...they would...survive..." Was all he heard, Kaito then brought Shinichi into a tight embrace to stop him from shaking, to stop his tears if he ever cried.

"Shh...it's alirght...your not alone, not anymore." Kaito kept saying soothing words and trying to calm the detective down. Now that he thought of it, Shinichi is more of his lighther self, and as well he experienced more than one death in front of him. For now, even though this embrace may be a bit awkward or intimate, Shinichi needs him, and if this ever happens again, he'll be there for him. And if Shinichi ever asked how he is not alone, he would...he would tell him about Nightmare and the Pirate.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Read and review 


	20. They Are At It Again

Dragon's Clan: 4000 Hits! Man I'm getting a lot of people reading this. Anyway, ever wonder what would happen if Yami and one of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh met Conan and Kaito? I know I do. This fic was inspired by one of the episode of Card Captor Sakura in which Sakura capture's the Glow card in jap., I laughed hard when I saw the competition for the plushies.

* * *

**They Are At It Again**

"They are at it again, aren't they?" Conan asked to the boy right next to him, who shrugged. It was supposed to be a date, or at least that's what it was supposed to be. Both he and Kaito are on a date in a festival, and it was really obvious that Kaito was the one who wanted Conan to join him in this. However they met someone unexpected, that person was on a date much like Conan's in with Kaito, and the person's date was also a thief. There was tension in the air in which the person's date kept on giving a malicious glare at a smiling Kaito, both the person and Conan sighed at this. Maybe it's a good idea not to go, but then again, both of them wanted to avoid the chaos and injuries of the people in the festival.

"I'm afraid so." The boy replied, while Conan's former's life was the famous Detective of the East, Kudou Shinichi. The boy next to him also has a reputation of being the greatest game player, a reincarnation spirit of the greatest pharaoh, and the King of Games, Yami Mutoh or Atem if you preferred. Looking back at the situation of their dates, Kaito was going against Yami's date for getting the medium plushies as both Yami and Conan looked at the booth with desire before the competition began.

The booth wasn't just any kind of booth, but it was a booth with rifles, pointy bullets, and balloons. The poor sponsor person of the booth, he had no idea for what he is dealing with when handing the rifles to the two thieves. Kaito was Kid, and well the other one was a legendary thief that had once wished murder on Yami's head. Right now the poor booth looks like it's been shredded into a swiss cheese, and the sponsor who gave them the rifles was hiding in a corner full of shock and fear. The people who watched the two contenders either ignoring them, were highly amused, back a way in fear, looked shocked, tell their children to look away, laughed nervously, emotionless, or sweatdropped, or maybe all.

When it was all over, the booth looked like nothing like it was before. It looked like it wanted to fall down or unstable and will fall at any moment. The shaky sponsor person nervously gave them the plushies before fainted as both of them headed back to Conan and Yami. Along with ignoring the looks they've been getting after the game ended. Conan and Yami could only hope that if there is another festival, they should dragged their boyfriends away from the rifles and hoped they don't steal the prizes for them.

"For you Conan/Yami." Both Kaito and Yami's date said to their respectives boyfriends, before glaring silently at each other. Kaito handed a Kaitou Kid plushie to Conan, while Yami's date handed him a plushie doll of the Dark Magician. Wanted to stop the glaring match, Conan was the first one to break the silence before more chaos comes in.

"Thanks, Kaito that's sweet." Conan said to Kaito before giving him a kiss on a cheek, of course Kaito had to bend down on one knee. Yami smiled at his date after he recieved the plushie from him, before going up to him.

"Thanks Bakura." Yami said to his abino boyfriend before hugging him and kissing him on the lips.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Now you didn't expected that, didn't you? Read and Review. 


	21. Hi Cousin!

Dragon's Clan: In any news, I got this weird idea in which this universe, Kaito is a girl named Kimiko Kuroba, Aoko is a boy named Akira Nakamori, Saguru is Hannah Hakuba, Akako is Arai Kozumi, and Shinichi is still the same Shinichi and a boy. I had no idea of why I am writing this, but I'll post it to LJ. But before that, I wanted to post these two chapters of 'Thiective', Kaito's cousin is coming in this fic, well in my mind it's his cousin and poor Hakuba had to deal with the fact that Kaito is Shinichi's boyfriend due to being a very possesive boyfriend. Sorry if I made Shinichi is a bit disturbing and sorry if Hakuba is out of his nature, it was supposed to go with the story.

* * *

**Hi Cousin!**

Shinichi and Kaito were both at Shinichi's house, or what we can call Kaito's house now due to the fact that Kaito's mother was going around the world with Shinichi's parents and the fact that Kaito's cousin is going to visit. However to kill time, both of them made out against the couch, but it was interrupted when the door bell rang.

"If it's Hakuba, I'm going to hunt him down personally and kill him." Shinichi growled, of course the last week visit with the British Detective was uneventful for Shinichi. Hakuba couldn't still get the idea in his mind that Kaito was Shinichi's boyfriend and was trying to flirt with him on that day. Well it wasn't for that fact that they told Hakuba both of them were close friends, which ended in a bad result. Kaito laughed softly after he heard that comment coming from Shinichi, and proceed to open the door. He opened the front door to reveal a tall man with red hair and brown eyes, Kaito looked shocked at first not because he hadn't seen in few years after his father, Toichi died, but that this man was supposed to be missing a lot longer than Shinichi had ever been as Conan. Shinichi looked from behind Kaito and the man looked amused to see both of them.

"What? Can't take it that I more handsome than you?" The person smirked at Kaito who narrowed his eyes, while Shinichi still confused about the relationship between this man and his boyfriend, Kaito, well he had to go through to him.

"Who are-" Shinichi was interrupted by Kaito, which surprised him. Kaito is wearing a smirk that's identical to his alter ego, Kid.

"Shut up Nagi." Kaito said to the man in front of him, before both of them gave a smile of tiredness to each other. Shinichi felt like he is missing something, but what.

"Is that a way to treat a person who was supposed to be dead or missing for almost 10 years?" At hearing the word 10 years, Shinichi looked at Kaito wondering what was going on before asking the question.

"Missing for 10 years? Kaito, do you know him?" (Shinichi)

"Yes. This is my cousin, Nagi Springfield. Nagi Springfield, Kudo Shinichi. Kudo Shinichi, Nagi Springfield." (Kaito)

"Please to meet you..." Nagi said as he hold out his hand causally to Shinichi who blinked. _This guy speaks perfect Japanese_.

"Kudo Shinichi." Both of the men shooked their hand, and Shinichi drew out a sigh of relief. He thought Kaito's cousin looked nearly identical to him but not _that_ different.

"Please to meet you Kudo Shinichi. So how has my younger cousin been?"(Nagi)

"Younger?" (Shinichi)

"Fine, except with the fact of a witch that has been trying to pin me as well a wanna be Sherlock Holmes detective." Kaito said which led to Nagi's eyebrow raised in questioning, and Shinichi looking around for either Akako or Hakuba in case.

"Don't ask." Kaito said when seeing the look on his cousin's face.

"So I take it that your taken already." He asked bemused, he didn't know his cousin was bi, but he could guess who is the partner and he guessed Kudo Shinichi was the boyfriend, because he was looking around with alert on his face incase any 'stalker' might come by.

"Stop using mind reading spell." (Kaito)

"I'm not, I'm just guessing." (Nagi)

"I hate you." (Kaito)

"It comes from being related to a Kuroba." (Nagi)

"So how's your son?" (Kaito)

"Hm? Negi? Still trying to find me." (Nagi)

"Why won't you let him?"(Shinichi)

"Because I'll still on the run." (Nagi)

"Ooh, okay. You can use one of the guest bedroom." (Kaito)

"Thanks." After Nagi went upstairs, and the door was closed. Shinichi cornered Kaito with one of the breathless kisses before starting to ask his question about his cousin.

"Why didn't you tell me you had an older cousin?" (Shinichi)

"You never asked." (Kaito)

"...Oh." (Shinichi)

"Anyway, you don't mind him using our guest room?" (Kaito)

"As long as you are with me, I can stand for this long." Shinichi smiled at Kaito while Kaito sweatdropped at this. (A/N: By his comment, it nearly disturbed me when I heard it in my mind, and I'll be either be happy because those words are sweet or I'll be disturbed because it's not in this person's nature if I was dating.)

"...you know, you are sometimes disturbing if you speak like Kid." (Kaito)

"Really? Maybe I should do that often?"Shinichi said before the door rang again, damn it, it was supposed to be alone time with his lover and there are lot of people who are coming to visit them, well with the exception of Nagi.

"Don't you even dare, now who's at the door now?" (Kaito)

"I'll go make some tea for Nagi if he comes down." Before heading towards the kitchen to make some tea, he gave a quick peck on Kaito. Being the only one left in the room to get the door, Kaito went to open it and it made him weary about the person standing in front of him. Once again, the blonde detective was there, with a rose and...were there sparkles around the blonde detective?

"Hakuba? What are you doing here?" Kaito asked with a pokerface slamming right infront of him immediately, because this might be awkward, due to the fact that Kaito was already dating someone and here is this guy trying to pin him.

"Hello Kuroba, I would like to talk to you in private." Hakuba said helding out the rose, which Kaito looked at it before stepping a bit back.

"Sure, why don't you come inside?" Pokerface still on, he had several thoughts of what might happen, but then it would be best to alert your partner.

"Shinichi! Hakuba wants to come in." Kaito shouted at the kitchen, when suddenly they heard a crash, some mumbling, and then a shout that surprised him.

"Okay!" That was Kaito heard, 'an okay' for some reason, he get the feeling that Shinichi was planning something that would show proof that Kaito and Shinichi have in fact been dating.

"Why did you tell him?" Hakuba asked sending a glare to the kitchen, before turning to the magician.

"Because Hakuba, Shinichi and I had been through a lot, and he deserves to know." (Kaito)

"Fine." Letting out a sigh, he was lead to the dining room to take a seat.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me that should be private?" Kaito asked, as he was waiting for Shinichi and the tea. He wondered what's going on in the mind of his detective, when thinking about the plan.

"How would you like to go out with me?" Hakuba asked with a marvelous grin towards, and indeed there were sparkles around the blonde detective.

"Hmm? Can't." Kaito replied and as cue, Shinichi came in with the tea tray, and set the tea.

"What? Why?" Hakuba looked shocked, he never knew that Kaito, his classmate was already taken. Well Shinichi and Kaito have dated for one year already and they did left hints to people that they are a couple. Sadly there were few people who didn't noticed about them.

"I'm already taken." Kaito replied, he could see from the corner of his eye that Shinichi was grinning. _What on earth is he planning?_

"By who?" Hakuba asked furiously, if anyone had dated the magician already, and concluded him as a boyfriend, well they had to go through him.

"By me." Shinichi answered, after putting down the tray down, he went behind Kaito and looped his arms around him as a hug. Catching on, the pokerface never fall down as he was smiling on the inisde.

"You Kudou? I don't believe it." (Hakuba)

"Sorry for making you wait Kaito, the tea is here, however it needs to cool down." Shinichi replied before kissing Kaito on the lips from above.

"Nah, I'm fine." Kaito replied, grabbing Shinichi's shirt and pulling him down for another make out. By seeing this, Hakuba fainted, and if he woke up, he hoped it was all a dream.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Kaito asked after the make out was finished, both of them looked at the detective in front of them and sweatdropped when seeing him fainted, Nagi had just came down and had calculated on what had happened seeing the scene before him.

"Yeah, he would be." Nagi said repling to his cousin, with another girn that represents the mischievous of a Kuroba.

"Would be?" (Shinichi)

"Yup, if he finds himself sleeping near a vampire." (Nagi)

* * *

**Omake**

"What happen?" The blonde woke up, only to notice that Shinichi was sitting on Kaito's lap, and a red hair man (Nagi) was sitting next to them on a couch.

"Ah Hakuba-kun, did you know that vampries do exist?" Shinichi asked, while he is putting his head on Kaito's shoulder. Kaito didn't seemed to mind and Hakuba's blood boiled because of the scene infront of him.

"They don't." (Hakuba)

"They do." (Kaito)

"Prove it."(Hakuba)

"With pleasure, Eva-chan." Nagi replied, while calling for the person in the next room. In came a starting teenage girl with blonde hair, blue eyes with a bit of red in them, and...were those canine teeth sticking out of her mouth?

"Hi, my name Evangeline A.K. McDowell." The girl introduced herself, with a lustful smile.

"We need to go, thank you for taking care of him." Nagi said, while heading out of the door with his cousin and his cousin's boyfriend out for dinner.

"Anytime, as long as you release me from the curse." The girl replied, indicating that she had been stuck like this. Well there is a full moon today so it's going to be fun for a while.

"Right." Nagi replied with a sweatdrop before closing the door. The girl, Evangeline, turned to face Hakuba with a smile. _Oh this would be fun alright._

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Nagi Springfield fron Negima could be a relative to Kaito, due to the fact that are both mischievous, arrogant, handsome and polite when introducing each other to other people for the first time. Read and Review. 


	22. I Will Follow You & I Will Wait For You

Dragon's Clan: For 5000 hits! Sorry if this came in late, I ended up writing a chapter with both original and alternative idea, in which Kaito is coming back to Japan or not. Sorry if I made some of the characters OCC, and I'm sorry if your fans of those characters. Oh here is a legend, because this chapter have a phone part. Maybe this would be easier for people to understand whats in the chap. Please don't kill me.

_Italics- thoughts, places and time_

**Bold- title**

**_Bold Italics- Talking to someone else on the phone_**

Normal- Normally talking to someone, explanation and talking to the other person on the other end of the phone

* * *

**I Will Follow You...(In which Kaito said he won't be coming back to Japan)**

This can't be happening, he was to blind to see that someone has already captured the heart of that person he loved. The person he has been chased by over the past years of high school, Kaito was the high school magician, cross dresser well in case, thief known as Kid, and the son of a famous magician, Kuroba Toichi. His hands were shaking as he heard his heart has been breaking in to many pieces, he just have to fallen in love with the stupid blond detective and this is the result he got. Hakuba Saguru, known as the British Detective, the wanna be Sherlock Holmes, obnoxious person, a scientist, and...the secret crush of Kuroba Kaito, however the problem with the blond detective is that he is dense. Course he didn't tell anyone, and certainly not _him_.

"So I heard that your going to America." He didn't want to meet him now, not like this. Even though Hakuba already had a girlfriend, he is still going to talk to Kaito.

"Yes, I am, Hakuba."

"Anyway, goodbye." _That was it? No 'I am sorry'? No 'I should have have noticed about it before?'? No 'Can you forgive me?'? So much for the blond detective who could detect emotions from another person._

"...Goodbye."

* * *

_Airport_

He is at the departure floor giving his fair well to mom before going to America to meet other magicians and compare his magic tricks with them. He heard of three famous ones, two of them are escape artists and one is a famous illusionist. The two magicians are David Blaine and Criss Angel, the illusionist and stage magician is David Copperfield. He knew his father visited every place around the world to study magic as well finding Pandora. So the best chances of having Pandora there, could be in America. Just before heading towards the gate, just few more strides until...

"Kuroba, wait!" That shout, it stopped him fin tracks. He can't look back, because that person who shouted out to him was..._Tantei-kun?_

"Kudo? What are you doing here?" He had to look at him, it wasn't polite to not to. After all Kudo Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito are both introduced already after the downfall of the BO in Japan. Conan went all back to America and Shinichi came back, but everything was changed. Ran had forgiven him to fast for a strange reason. Everyone ask him questions on where he was and so on.

"I came to see you to go off." Shinichi said as he panted, he ran all the way here to tell Kuroba something.

"What?" (Kaito)

"I heard everything from your friend, Nakamori-chan. She wanted to say good bye, but told me that she can't because she is going out with Ran." (Shinichi)

"Oh." Silence soon spreads between the two, the noise of people talking, announcements of departure and arrivals can be heard, but between them was dead silent.

"So is this..." Finally regaining from the silence, Shinichi shifted in the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Goodbye? Yes." (Kaito)

"Will you come back?" (Shinichi)

"No, probably not." Shinichi felt his own poker face was slipping in, to hide his disappointment, his sadness, was there another way to make sure...

"Was it because of Hakuba?" Shinichi finally asked, as he laced the blond detective's name with bitterness. Kaito didn't seemed to notice, or he did notice and choose to agree with Shinichi but ignored it.

"How did you kno-" (Kaito)

"Nakamori-chan,"It was the answer that Kaito understand, if he ever comes back. He'll make sure Aoko will pay for a while."so was it?"

There more silence, and it was awkward then the last. After looking away from the brunette detective before him, concealing the sadness, he answered in a soft voice."Yes."

"It's going to be boring without you here." (Shinichi)

"Who said it? I just don't want to come back." Kaito replied with his poker face, but he felt that Shinichi can see through it. The next question that came from Shinichi's mouth surprised him.

"...Then can I come with you?"

"What?" His mind became blank, he didn't know how to answer to that right now.

"May I come with you?" (Shinichi)

"Why?" (Kaito)

A few mumbling was all he heard before he heard the rest clearly from the detective across him. "...because it'll be lonely without another person with you."

"Are you worried about me, Tantei-kun?" Kaito asked with an amused grin, seeing Shinichi flustered and embarrassed never failed to amuse him.

"Yes. I mean no, I mean..." Seeing Shinichi stutter or torned between decisions was rare, but wanting to get to the point, Kaito finally asked the question that's been bothering him.

"Which one?" (Kaito)

"Yes." Saying it in a meek voice, Shinichi looked away to hid his blush and Kaito couldn't help but agree that it looked cute.

"Aw your blushing." (Kaito)

"Am not!" (Shinichi)

"Are too!" (Kaito)

"Quit it, you baka!" (Shinichi)

"..." (Kaito)

"Kuroba, you can sometimes be dense." (Shinichi)

"What does that have to do with this conversation?" (Kaito)

"Listen to me Kuroba. For the longest time, someone else wanted to come with you to America." (Shinichi)

"You can't mean..." (Kaito)

"It's not Hakuba, it's someone here." (Shinichi)

"Wait a sec, your that..." Getting the pieces together wasn't hard, but the situation right now was really awkward when Kaito finally understood what Shinichi was trying to say, and had a line of blush on his face.

"Someone? Yes." (Shinichi)

"Whoa." (Kaito)

Shinichi and Kaito went into quiet mode, this was really cute he had to admit. He didn't know that Tantei-kun, could be like this. Of course he knew that Shinichi could be shy, but confessing his feeling with few words, that was different.

"Well this is awkward." (Kaito)

"Yeah." (Shinichi)

"_Would Kuroba Kaito come to gate 29 for the departure to America?"_ The announcer said, it had break the silence between Kaito and Shinichi, and both of them are looking at the departure front. _So this is it? I have finally confessed to him, but do I really want this? He said he may not come back._ Shinichi thoughts turn to turmoil and began dragging him into more sadness, noticing the troubled expression on the detective, Kaito grabbed Shinichi and began pulling him to the departure front. Shinichi was shocked at this action, he was out of his thoughts when he felt warm contact on his wrist and noticed that it was Kaito's hand.

"Come on, let's go." Kaito said as he began to march with determination towards the departure front, asking for a ticket.

"What?"

"Aren't you saying that you wanted to come? I'm inviting you to join me to go to America." Kaito said to the confused expression of his new companion face. In return, he had gotten a brilliant smile that made him smile, as both headed for the gate to go to America and end the branch that was connected to the Black Org., the ones that had shot at Kaitou Kid more than once, well not before Shinichi called his parents, asking if he could use one of the houses they had in America.

**I'll Wait Here For You...(In which Kaito said he would be coming back to Japan)**

"So you're leaving?" (Shinichi)

"Yes." (Kaito)

"Are you going to come back?" (Shinichi)

"Probably." His frown became a smile, Shinichi heard the answer and pondered on that he could let Kaito know about his feelings for him indirectly, this is his chance. Kaito notice his silence and was confused about what had made the detective quiet.

"What is it Tantei-kun?" (Kaito)

"If you come back, there is someone who will wait for you." It was the answer he got, it's almost like a puzzle that wanted to be piece together, and Kaito had the feeling he'll be the one to do it.

"What?" (Kaito)

"Someone will wait for you when you come back."(Shinichi)

"If I may inquire, who is this person?" Curious to know, all thoughts about Hakuba were gone from the thief's head and wondered who is this someone whose waiting for him.

"Oh, it's someone you knew and he is living at my house right now." Shinichi said before saying good bye to Kaito, before he leave.

"So how long do I have to wait?" Kaito shouted at him, and he was replied with a response back.

"A year, just call Nakamori-chan."

* * *

_A Year Later_

"Hey Aoko, how are you?" Kaito said as he came out from the arrival gate, he had just called Aoko, wanting to know about this 'someone'.

"_Hey Kaito, I missed you. Just a sec...**Ran aren't you supposed to call someone?** Yeah, I'm here"_

"I know, I miss you. So what's up?"

_"You had to miss everything, Hakuba had finally got married."_

"Oh! So Hakuba finally married?" That was a touchy subject, he didn't want to talk about anything that's related to the British Detective. But he supposed he had gotten over it.

_"You want to know with who, Akako Kozumi. Please tell me, you haven't forgotten about her. **Hold on a sec, he is on his way right?** Okay. I'm back."_

"I have not. I see, tell Akako congratulations." Kaito didn't know why, but he suspected that Aoko was planning something.

_"Kaito, I'm a bit busy, so I won't be able to pick you up from the airport. **Ram, where is he? Oh he's there already? Okay**."_

"Ehh? Your not picking me up?"

_"Yes, we are calling someone to pick you up."_

"Your calling someone?"

_"Yes."_

"So who is this someone?"

_"Be patient, you'll find out about that person later."_

"Okay thanks." After the conversation, Kaito's phone began to ring. _A message?From who?_

"What the-" _Look Behind You- SK_ Kaito then smiled at the message, knowing that this person is that 'somebody'.

"Behind me?" He turned around to meet the person who looked almost like him, well except for the hair, the one who said that there will be someone waiting for him after one year. And here he is, standing in front of him, having a small smile that was directed towards him.

"Hey." Shinichi greeted him, just from one year. It seems that Japan is a lot quieter place without Kid around. The Pandora gem was found, and everything was over for them.

"I'm guessing everything has changed."

"Yeah." Apparently his mother and Jii decided to live there, to make sure the lonely teen wasn't alone in this big house. His parents are always coming and going, and are still hiding from the editors as much as possible. The next action surprised the detective when they arrived at Shinichi's home. The thief gave him an embrace that made the detective still a while before relaxing and giving back the embrace he had got.

"Thank you."

"Hm?"

"For waiting for me." _I love you, thank you for waiting for me until everything was sort out._

"Your welcome." _I love you too, I don't expect everything to happen in one year, but I'll be waiting for you if you need time to think._

* * *

Dragon's clan: Didn't know this will take a long time, anyway read and review. 


	23. Wings

Dragon's Clan: I've got nothing to say, but I'll continue to write.

* * *

**Wings**

He quickly ran from the 6th floor to the roof, _they _were here. He was trapped. Everyone had already evacuated, and he is the only one in the building. He knew he shouldn't take the antidote even after the fall of the Black Org., not when there are still remaining operatives. He should've listened to Haibara's talks about the risks, and now he is in this situation, it's a problem.

"Now _Kudo_, that isn't a good way to treat an old friend. Why not come down? If not, well the _place that once stands will collapse_."

Shinichi knew what the operative was saying, the place was about to explode and he only found the speakers from where the operative was talking, but�no bomb.

"You've got 10 seconds to come back down, quietly."

10 seconds left, but something didn't add up. He had already dismantle the bomb on the first floor, but where are the second and third?

"Oh so this is what you want? The hard way...fine." Almost there, just nearly at the exit.

"I guess I should start the count down. 10." C'mon, nearly there. Just a bit further."

"9." He needs to survive.

"8." He has to tell...

"7." _He needs to know about my feelings._

"6." _C'mon, give me some more time._

"5." _Made it, now to get out._

"4." _Great, what should I do? Ran is safe at home, that's alright._

"3." _Finally the door open, wait a sec. Uh-Oh! Should I jump or go down with the building._

"2." _His heist is not far away, but if he knew about this, he woulld also be caught by the blast._

"1." _I'm sorry, that I wasn't able to tell it to you. I don't want the remaining operatives to get a hold of you, all I want to tell you is..._Shinichi's knuckles became white as he gripped the rail. The worst possible situation that could ever happen is that the plan went into action already. He and him are survivors of the victims of the Black Org., operations, he can do this if he had to tell. Death won't send anyone to anywhere.

"0." His decisionwas finally made, as he prepared to climb over the rail and jump at the sight of the white hand glider. Maybe if they were able to reach each other, they could...

BLAST! The bomb was on the roof and the midsection of the building, the detective was thrown forward into the air and had began falling.

"TANTEI-KUN!" He was here, he came in time. If only he can reach him in time. The hang glider wasn't enough, as the thief cursed, black wings open and the hang glider was once again under the cape.

_Black wings?_ _Of course, your last name was Kuroba right, so black feathers fits. _Shinichi thought, as he became more unreachable for the thief's grasp. Kid came, that's all it matters. But Kid doesn't want the detective dead now, not when he and him are both targeted by the Black Org., remaining operatives. His wings then fold as one, as he swooped down to catch the detective from the impact that would kill him. After catching him, he made a U-turn up, Kid looked back at the building that collapse and growled. They had a nerve to make his detective choose his death, all because the organization was over.

"Kuroba?" The voice snapped him from his dark thoughts as he saw the detective waking up.

"Your alright, that's all it matters. And I told you to call me Kaito." Kaito said as he began to tighten his embrace around the detective, afraid that he'll fade and won't be with him.

"Always the friendly type aren't you."

"You do know that I don'twant you to be in that situation again."

"Yeah, it was reckless isn't it?"

"Do you want me to bring you home?"

"It's probably for the best later, but I prefer staying at your house now. I had the feeling that Ran will kill you on the spot because she saw you kidnapping me the last time."

"It was for an emergency, and I didn't have a choice."

"Whatever." Silence follow in, as the thief began to use his wings to go to his house. He really need to rest his wings because they are tired. Shinichi was thinking for a long time on the flight back to his home.

"Shinichi?"

"Thank you." _I'll tell him later, after I rest for a while. _He then laid his head on Kaito's shoulder and began to doze off.

"Your welcome, I'll be watching over you." _Maybe it's best if I'll let him know after he wake up._

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review. 


	24. Easter Bunny

Dragon's Clan: Just something that popped up in my head. Since this month is Easter, Happy Easter. It's also an early happy birthday gift for shimegami, I'm a fan of her stories and I would like to say. Happy Birthday shimegami!

* * *

**Easter Bunny**

"No!." Pouted.

"Aw c'mon Shin-chan!"

"No! And I hate that name."

"Please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Pretty please!"

"No!"

"Pretty please with a strawberry on top!"

"No!"

"Fine, or else..."Smirking.

"Or else what Kuroba?" Steps away from the magician.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Would you rather choose the pink one?" He didn't have a choice, he had to choose, the white suit was full suit, while the pink one was a two piece, revealing, and has a wig if wanted to hide the identity.

"I'm glad with white, thank you very much."

"I knew you would go through it." Grins a lot before dodging the swat.

"Tell me why I had to dress up like this before I force you to sleep on the couch." Glare.

"It's something I want to try for a western holiday, or at least I heard it from Hakuba."

"That's it! I'm going to pulvarize the British Detective before he says Sherlock Holmes!"

"Look mummy, there are two Easter Bunnies!" A kid came by and pointed at them while holding his mother's hand.

"I hate you." Glaring at the magician for the costumes, and the droopy fluffy ear was annoying him.

"Happy Easter Shinichi!"

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review.


	25. April Fools

Dragon's Clan: For 6000 hits! YEAH! TODAY IS APRIL FOOLS!

* * *

**April Fools**

"You know, this isn't what I expected." Said the half brit detective as he talk with his friends.

"It was less expected when you found out that Shinichi and I are gay for each other?" The unruly haired magician said as he put an arm around the embarrassed detective, who stuttered at confirming their relationship.

"No, I kinda expected that." Replied the half brit who was kind of glad that Kid's favorite jewel wasn't him.

"Then what you don't expect?"Shinichi asked who recovered from the embarrasment and threw a glare at his boyfriend who chuckled.

"One of the desks has a portal to a jungle." Hakuba said in a blunt reply, when they came to the classroom. Silence came in before either one of them spoke.

"Your kidding?" (Shinichi)

"I'm not." Hakuba replied sternly, both him and Kuroba guessed it was the work of their local witch.

"So wanna go out?" (Kaito)

"Yeah, how about the fish restaurant near here?" (Shinichi)

"R-really?" (Kaito)

"Yeah, I wanted to see the menu." Hakuba agreed to Kudo decision, because todays is the special day.

"Then I guess I'll have to use the washroom." The fear of fish scared him, and before he could go. Shinichi grabbed his wrist, chuckling at how Kaito's face was priceless.

"April fools, Kai." Giving his boyfriend a kiss, before they all went to a different restaurant, one that doesn't scare the thief.

* * *

Dragon's clan: Read and Review!


	26. Last Goodbye

Dragon's Clan: Something a bit sad, once again

* * *

**The Last Goodbye**

He was holding him in his arms, there were bullets through his lung and his leg. Holding the detective closer to him, wishing it hadn't gone like this and wishing for the detective not to disappear from him.

"Please wake up." He asked the fallen detective of the East. He just want to wake up and see him there, in his arms. Alive, not bleeding to death. He doesn't want to loose another person that he cared about. His touch, his smile, he doesn't want to loose it all.

"K-Kid." He was startled when he heard the strained voice of his detective. He's alive, but...

"Shh, your bleeding. Save your strength." Kid said as he tried to tell the detective not to move nor talk. However, being Shinichi, that some how didn't work.

"I want to tell you something." He rasped as he reached for Kid's hand, and squeezed it.

"I told you to be quiet, don't you dare die on me." Kid said sternly, but it still didn't work.

"Heh, it wasn't as easy as it seems." That answer made him confuse as he stared at the detective, forgetting about his objective.

"What do you mean?"

"Even though they manage to try and kill me, my colleagues and I have planted a bomb in their head quarters." By the look at Kid's face, he was angry. Of course, the detective went through being a child again and him being Kid was considered in the 'normal' category, but this?!

"Are you insane?! I thought you didn't want to hurt people." His face was incredulous as Shinichi gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Your the one to talk, your the one who sends heist notes to the police and ended up being chased by them." Well he does have a point.

"That, I considered thrilling. You, however, doing a suicidal mission, are insane." He countered, he doesn't want to lose his detective, not now. He wanted to persuade the detective not to detonate the bomb.

"Haha. I guess, I wanted to say good bye to you before I go." He offered the serene smile to the thief, as he coughed a bit of blood.

"Wait, I told you before. Don't you dare die on me. Get the paramedics!" He glared at the detective, before telling a bystander who was shocked at this to get help immediately.

"Kid, you are really a great rival with equal intelligence."

"Tantei-kun, snap out of it." He was panicking, he can't lose him now.

"I really don't want to admit this to anyone, but I love you." (Shinichi)

"What?" (Kid)

"When I heard about your past and wish, I want to grant your freedom. I guess I went to far." His eyes were glazed as they looked unfocused.

"Tantei-kun, don't go there yet. Stay with me." (Kid)

"You can say, this is my last goodbye." His eyes were closed, before he took another breath.

"Shinichi..." (Kid)

"Farewell." With his last strength, Shinichi press the button for the intion, and a loud explosion was heard. It was too late to save the detective, he was gone before the paramedics arrive. Kaito being Kid, fled the scene, he couldn't face them. If anything, he wanted was his detective to come back to him. Maybe his wish will be granted, in another time and in another day.

"I guess it was your last goodbye." Kid said before leaping of the building, to head back home where he felt was a sanctuary to him, but not anymore.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review.


	27. Triple the Lunatics pt1

Dragon's Clan:I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Detective Conan, nor Magic Kaitou. Nor do I own any characters.

* * *

**Triple the lunatics**

"That look on Hakuba was priceless." Kaito laughed as he latched an arm around the detective. It was really amusing that Hakuba had thought they were brothers at first, in reality they are actually cousins. The half-brit was shocked when both of them announced that they are related, but not that close.

"Aren't you being hard on him?" The Great Detective of the East asked, before he shrugged of the arm. He really didn't mind pulling a prank on Hakuba and even though he is a rat bastard, but he is still a fellow detective.

"Not quite, he was the one who started accusing me being Kid. In truth, it's a yes, but you don't have to tell the whole world." Kaito snorted, he really didn't like that detective one bit ever since he stepped in to the school. He could get along easily with Kudo, because he understands his situation and was very intellegent, Hakuba however believed in science, and that's the problem. The thing is, Kaito as Kid wanted to be caught fair and square, not by evidence. And he is already caught, by the famed Detective of the East. Until he figured it's best if luring Black Org., out if he is in the normal size. That way, more of the Black Org., members might come out, and he'll take them out one by one. Somehow it really work and it's already two years since the graduation.

"True." Shinichi couldn't agree anymore. If you wanted to catch the criminal whose has an equal intellegence as you are, you must catch them fair and square. His thoughts about the thief were stopped when two younger boys who looked fiffteen, bumped into them. With fast reflexes, both Shinichi and Kaito helped the boys so they won't fall. If they hadn't known any better, they might even look like their little brothers, except with the fact of different hair styles and different color. But if all of them wore a hat, there will be two older brothers and two younger brothers.

"Are you alright?" Kaito first asked, as the two teenagers steady themselves.

"Yeah, names Sora and this is my friend Roxas. Have you seen people in black?" The boy with spiky cinnamon hair and ocean blue eyes asked. Well now they are able to seperate themselves, there was a problem. There is one last member of Organization XIII, the fourteenth member on the lose. When Shinichi and Kaito heard this question, they brought the two boys in to a nearby alley. Giving the two boys a serious face, it had an effect that it made Sora nervous and Roxas itching to protect his somebody.

"How did you know about that when we haven't met each other?" Shinichi asked in a stern voice, until Roxas noticed that there was something wrong. Maybe these people hate the people in black here, but they never met them. So in other words, the question needed to be specific.

"What he meant people in black cloaks with black hoods." Roxas said, after giving the two adults apologies for not mentioning it earlier.

"Great, triple the lunatics." Kaito and Shinichi said in unison, as they look at each other and sighed. Just great, they have to go against another organization with a motive of harming people.

"What?" Sora was confused on why they said 'triple the lunatics'.

"No, we haven't seen them. But if we do, we'll tell you first. By the way, my name is Kudo Shinichi, and my friend Kuroba Kaito." Shinichi said, as he made a mental note that he hadn't seen these teenagers around here. After asking if they need some rest, they head back to Shinichi's home since it's much bigger.

* * *

Dragon's clan: Read and Review! Oh yeah, 2nd and last chapter for this chap will be coming up.


	28. Triple the Lunatics pt2

Dragon's Clan: Last chap of Triple the Lunatics

* * *

**Triple the Lunatics pt.2: Deja Vu**

Needless to say, Roxas and Sora were confused when Shinichi asked them to come over to their house along with Kaito. (A/N: I'll also be confused if someone introduce himself or herself and asked about coming over to their house after saying the wrong information, oh by the way the white generator is on) They've been discussing whether the young teenagers know to stay. Unfourtunately it was negative when they say they had no idea where to stay, that is until Shinichi suggested to let them stay at his house since it has many rooms. Not that he had explored them, but due to the house being really big. It can't hurt, can it?

"So your saying we can stay in your house for awhile?" Roxas asked, weary that it's a trap while Kaito mused that Roxas's alertness is similar to Shinichi.

"Yes, you two need to rest for awhile. You looked tired." (Shinichi)

"Well we've been fighting against our enemies, so I guess we could use some rest." Sora said cheerfully, but Shinichi shuddered, thinking of seeing a mini-Kaito in front of him, instead of Sora.

"So when you said 'triple the lunatics' what do you mean?" Roxas asked, he was sure there was something weird when the two adults said that. After seeing the signal that Shinichi wants to talk with his almost identical twin, he nodded as the two went to another room.

"Do you think it is safe to tell?" (Shinichi)

"That, I'm not sure." Kaito replied, after few more thoughts. Well they haven't seen them in town so...

"How about this, if we exchange our secrets for theirs. We'll may be able to help them." Shinichi said, well damn, if they were still enemies, Kaito will be in a pickle if Shinichi found out his secret way too early. However that thought about trading secrets was very fine to him, as long as both of them and Roxas and Sora keep it a secret about what had happened to them.

"Sounds fair." Agreeing in this idea, both Kaito and Shinichi went back into the room to see that both Roxas and Sora were looking around in the living room.

"Sora, Roxas, you aren't from around here, are you?" (Kaito)

"How-"(Sora)

"You'll see, I'm a detective. You can say I'm famous in some ways. Kaito here, he is my cousin and the son of a famous magician, but he is a prankster, harasser, and etc." (Shinichi)

"You're a detective and he's a magician?"(Roxas)

"Yes, why do you ask?"(Kaito)

"It's just you guys look so young, it's hard to believe." (Roxas)

"It's also hard to believe that you have enemies, and fighting against them. So here is how we'll do it. We'll tell you our secrets and you'll tell us yours. Sounds fair?" All of them agreed, after sharing secrets about the travels, Kaito being Kid, Shinichi turning back to Conan and then back to Shinichi, and so on. They come to agreement that all of them were telling the truth, well not after Sora and Roxas showing them the keyblades, telling them it's possible to go to other worlds if there are ways to do that, and not after that Kaito disappear into thin air, and Kaito Kid was in his place, and then later back to Kaito.

"So was that the reason why you said 'triple the lunatics' because there are three organizations, but two of them is connected to each other?" Sora summarized after getting the idea of what's going on in this world. Great, there are three organizations. He is just happy if it was only one. Shinichi felt the hairs on the back of the neck stand up, as he heard a familar car engine coming. Shit, he forgot his mother was coming back home from America to visit both of them.

"Exactly, Kaito you don't mind showing them to the guest room? I'm sure there are extra pjs there as well." Shinichi laughed nervously as he heard the keys opening the front door.

"Sure, but why won't you take them there?" Confused by this action, the thief grew concern for his cousin until Shinichi replied with a sigh.

"It's because I'm saving you and them from being glomped within a few minutes." He said with a nervous face. Sure Kaito came to his house for awhile and both of them explored the house already to remember the layout so there isn't any problem with not getting lost.

"Um...okay." Still confused, he took Shinichi's word and proceed to escort the two teenagers to the guest bedroom. That is until when Kaito, Roxas, and Sora arrived to their destination in the house, they jumped when they heard a loud squeal and the sound of a glomped Shinichi. Oh that's right, Shinichi told Kaito that his mother is coming back home. How can he forget. While back down stairs, Yukiko Kudo had glomped Shinichi right on the spot when she saw him.

"SHIN-CHAN!"

"Kaa-san! What are you doing here?" Stuggling for air, Shinichi tried to get out of his blond hair mother's grasp.

"I heard that you and Kai-chan are in town, I just wanted to visit my favorite son and nephew." Still not letting go, she rubbed her cheek on his cheek showing her love to her only son. When Kaito came back after making sure the younger teens know how to get back to the living room, to check on Shinichi's condition, he is not sure whether to laugh or sweatdrop on seeing how helpless the detective is in. That is when he made himself known to the two people.

"Hi again pretty obaa-san." He said to Yukiko while producing a rose from his hand in front of his cousin and his aunt. It's no surprise that even the detective knew about Yukiko meeting with Kaito when he was a little kid, so it didn't matter to him that much.

"Don't you know that you shouldn't use 'pretty' and 'obaa-san' in the same sentence Kai-chan? How have you been?" After scolding her nephew, she asked Kaito, only to reply that his family is fine and he is as well.

"I didn't know that you have guests." (Yukiko)

"Yeah, they are really exhausted when they bumped into us." (Shinichi)

"They look so cute, they remind me so much of you two." (Yukiko)

"What makes you say that?" None of them told Shinichi's mom how the guests look like, and they have a feeling that she have been following them for the whole time.

"Well when I was observing-"

"Wait a sec, you were spying on us?" After that accustion, Shinichi got bonked on the head lightly.

"It's not polite to interrupt a person talking, anyway the one with the brown hair is similar to Kaito-kun and the one with the blond is similar to Shin-chan."

"Who is similar to who?" Sora asked. It seemed that Roxas and Sora had come down to check on Shinichi if he was alright.

"Sora, Roxas, meet my mother. Yukiko Kudo. She was saying that Sora is similar to Kaito and Roxas is similar to me." Shinichi said who shook his head at his mother's imagination. But then again...

"Do not." Both Kaito and Sora replied with the silmilar stances as both look at each other, horrified that they say the same thing.

"Then again, I think I should've listen to my mother when she says something right, it feels like it's... what was that word again?" Shinichi looked towards Roxas, who seemed to be thinking the same exact thing, except in the different situation.

"Deja vu?" (Roxas)

"Yeah, it feels like deja vu." (Shinichi)

**

* * *

**

Omake

"So which one of you is a 'nobody' and which one of is a 'somebody'?" Sora asked during the conversation of secrets. In truth, Sora was puzzled when he noticed that Kaito and Shinichi looked near identical, except for the fact of their hair is different.

"What's a 'nobody'?" (Shinichi)

"And what is a 'somebody'?" (Kaito)

"Well..." As Roxas explained what's a 'nobody' and the other 'somebody', Kaito started to have an mischevious idea appearing in his head. One that involves scaring the heck out of his cousin.

"Sora, can I use the keyblade for a sec?" Kaito piped, catching up on his act, Shinichi looked at his cousin weary as he scooted away from the thief and prankster on the couch.

"Sure, why?" Sora asked, wondering what's going on.

"Kuroba, I hope your not thinking what I hope your not thinking." Shinichi warned, but the threat was in the air while he saw a maniac smile and mischevious glint in his eyes. Now that isn't a good sign, and Roxas was also feeling the danger of being to close to the magician, backed away as soon as possible.

"Maybe." Kaito's grin was getting on his nerves, not to mention giving him the scares as Shinichi started getting off the couch and started backing away far away from the magician as soon as possible.

"Stay away from me Kuroba." The warning had no effect on the magician as the thief stand up as well and started to advance to Shinichi with a keyblade at hand.

"C'mon, I want to try it." That gave him chills as he started running away from the thief as as possible, while trying to dodge the swings. He knows what would happen if he gets hit as Sora had explained about the heartless. That can't be good.

"Should we stop them?" Sora asked, worried about his new friends.

"Give them a ten to fiffteen minute to cool down." Roxas replied, amused about the chase. It's going to be a long night, since they need to clean up the mess later. But Sora can call the keyblade back as well with Roxas, but he has a question in his mind. Why the heartless aren't attacking them? Well that can be answered in night from Kaito, if he ever bumps in to his magicial friend.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review.


	29. Just for a Moment

Dragon's Clan:I do not own Detective Conan, nor Magic Kaitou. Nor do I own any characters. This chapter is something that popped up in my mind and it's a poetry, from Shinichi's point of view.

* * *

**Just for a Moment**

_How long has he been here, he doesn't know._

_It was forbidden for him to see his secret lover, at the other side._

_It was taboo for joining with the opposite,_

_Forbidden to ever be in his arms, and yet there he was._

_Laying here in content with his secret lover._

_It felt all wrong, yet it also feel right._

_What would his parents say? What would his friends say?_

_Both look similar, yet different._

_Is it a sin, to love someone who looks like you but a bit different?_

_Is it a sin, to have secret meetings, to see each other again?_

_No one will know as they promise, they promise to keep it as a secret._

_Even though in the future, it might break them._

_Just for a moment, they wished to stay._

_Just for a moment, they wished that if they were to tell, will they be accepted?_

_Just for a moment, they hoped they could stay like this for a while._

_Even if its just for a moment._

* * *

Dragon's clan: Read and Review!


	30. Vampire Kiss: pt1

Dragon's Clan: New Chap Finally! And probably a new series!

* * *

**Vampire Kiss: pt.1**

A person, in black tuxedo, wearing specs. is standing on top of a building. It was late, perhaps midnight if accounted for being there, but no one knows why this strange man is out. Many, knows the dangers of the night, and one of them is a magical creature. A one with a race of immortaltality. A vampire. People who are passbyers warned this man about those demons, but this man, was one of _them_. Soon the shadow of the rails extended, and it materailzed into a person in a black suit without a tie or a bow tie, people might say they look related, in truth they are.

"Your late." The older man said to the teen.

"Sorry father, I was nearly caught by one of the hunters." The son said to his father, who started to understand the delay. His son was of course, a wanted person for the organization, nether than less, all of them, every single demon, were never found. Some are foolish enough to be found, while others knew about _that _organization and theirgoals.

"I'm amuse that you can stay alive for this long." Not only was this man, a vampire, he is was one of the anicents, able to survive in the daylight long enough, his son as well. People never knew his true face, but some say he is the 'Masked Baron'.

"Afterall I am taught by the best."

"Indeed, however you still have a few hundred years to go." Noticing the anxiety and the fear that was unspoken in his father's voice, he asked about what's going on.

"What is it?"

"The hunters have killed one of their own." Shocked at how the other hunters turn on their own, it made his blood boil that the other members are willing to kill their own.

"Why?"

"Of fear for their secret project."

"The one about creating artificial vampries."

"Yes."

"So what do you need me for?"

"The dead hunter, has a son, and is now unprepared for the job as a hunter. I respected the dead hunter in every encounter I met up with him, so I would like you to **dance** with him, but not kill him. Tell him the whole truth if needed." From this point on, he never asked why that he has to take the mission, even though he questioned himself why.

"Yes father."

"Oh by the way Shinichi..." The son responded to his name, and the boy with brown hair and blue sharp eyes looked back curiosity, to Yuusaku.

"Yes?"

"Please turn back into your human form, before you leave." From this, Shinichi smirked at this because he knew that his father inteded for him to stay in his human disquise before the mission completed, and from the wave of his arm, a dark wind swirled around him. Soon after the wind vanished, instead of Shinichi, it replaced by a boy, similar to Shinichi's age, their appearances are almost the same and could be mistaken as his brother, but this boy was also wearing glasses and wearing a gauken uniform.

"Edogawa Conan, at your service." Then both of them left, leaving the clear night sky, for the future of tomorrow.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review.


	31. Vampire Kiss: pt2

Dragon's Clan: Sorry for the delay, mass hw not to mention exams are coming up. Another Chap Finally made! The continuation of the new series!

* * *

**Vampire Kiss: pt.2**

_Night, at the park_

Somewhere along the way, Conan had ended up meeting the son, Kuroba Kaito, on the same night that his father gave him that mission. Before they both depart, his father gave him the picture of a boy who almost look like his true form, not as Conan, but as Shinichi. Even without words or anything, this teen was able to sense danger from miles away, so in turn to make somethings interesting. Conan hid himself in the shadows of the building, and closed his eyes. The shadows that crept around him, began to swallow him, revealing Shinichi, with a tint of red in his eyes and a tuxedo. Even though it's snack time, his father told him to keep this boy alive and unharmed. _There goes my fun. Sorry tou-san, but I want to meet him now._

Kaito didn't know what's going on, he was just waiting his friend, Aoko, to come back from her friends house. Wearing a long white jacket, with a blue button up shirt and white pants, was all he wore. (A/N: Of course he is wearing boxers, what did you think idiots) Afterall, he is the one that agreed to pick her up, but he also sensed that something bad is going to happen. He shook off the feeling, and kept waiting by the car, that's when he sensed it. Someone was watching him, a cold eerie feeling telling him to move when the wind pick up. Luckly he was trained by his father to become a hunter, but recently his father went missing for unknown reason, and he wants to find out why, even if it mean the murderer was a vampire. A knife then soon matterailzed from his hand, and he hold defendedly to himself. He couldn't hear a thing, not even a step of a person, that was until...

"You know if you keep waving that knife around, you could get someone hurt." A voice, similar to his, but the breath of a person was so...cold, it made him shiver a bit. Instantly he turn around and jump back, and he was met with another teen sitting on the roof of the car, identical to him, except for the hair and sharper eyes, and what striked him was the eyes, those sapphire eyes with a tint of red in them, making this other young man more alluring. He snapped out of his observation, and start wondering about this person. Could it be that he's a vampire?

"That was a fast reflex, and how were you able to guess that fast?" The man smiled at him loosely, while Kaito kept having to let his guard go up.

"Shut up vampire." Suddenly the loose smile was gone, and was replaced with a smirk. _This is going to be interesting_.

"Touche, and I thought we could be friends." The vampire replied, in a voice saying he doesn't care if the hunter killed him.

"I'll never be friends with murderers like you." Like that's going to happen, what would his father say if he was friends with a vampire?!

"Now that's not a nice thing to say, especially when I am not your father's killer." The vampire continued on grinning, while Kaito just stand there, frozen, he knew that the vampire might have read his mind, and it's too good to be true for this information, but he'll never believe this statement. So may be if he have holy...

"For the second time, I am not your father's killer. Yes, I did read your mind. Actually that statement is true. No, it wouldn't work." From this, Kaito was confused. He got pieces of answers that were given to him by the vampire, but none of them made sense, until few minutes later. Though the last part still confused him.

"What do you mean it won't work?" Kaito ask curiously, which made Shinichi thought he looked damn cute. _So cute. Alright then, he'll be mine._(A/N:When I was trying to think how this chap will work, I kept banging my head on the wall, and I also couldn't help but laugh in my head :D)

"The holy water. I'm a pure breed, so it won't work against me." Shinichi stated, as Kaito stood there shock, if he is a pure breed, then that would mean..._Oh shit._

"Your kidding me, right?"

"Nope." The girn on Shinichi's face started to grow, when he answered.

"What makes you think my father was killed by you or your father?!"

"Let's see, he's been missing for a while. Estimation of something might have happened to him would be alarming. Your father use to try and hunt down my father. And my father, told me that your father was murdered, not by him or me."

"So do you know who's my father's killer?" Finally after calming down, Kaito asked that question in which Shinichi decided to answer. _I think I'll tease him._

"Maybe, if you'll be my mate?" From this question, Kaito stood there in shock. There is no way a hunter and a vampire could ever be together.

"What?!" Wanting to get rid of the blush on his face, Kaito charged after the vampire.

"I said I'll give you the information, if you'll become my mate." Dodging every attack the hunter aimed at him, the smile on Shinichi never seemed to waver, but the eyes, it became more sharper, and in it there's mischevious.

"There's no way I'll do that!" Another punch, another dodge.

"Fesity, I like feisty." Shinichi commented with a grin and wink, while Kaito got more frustrated. Why does this vampire made him so frustrated?! And why does he blush when he commented that! Heat still rising to his face, he tried to focus in the battle he is in.

"THAT doesn't help at all." (Kaito)

"Aww you're blushing, does that mean your embarrassed or that you like me already?" (Shinichi)

"Neither of them vampire!" (Kaito)

"Kudo Shinichi." (Shinichi)

"What?" (Kaito)

"My name. I'm getting tired of people calling me vampire, it's really annoying. So what's yours?"(Shinichi)

"Kuroba Kaito." Somehow Kaito feel that he'll regret giving his name to the vampire, even though they were still locked in battle,

"Nice to meet you, Kaito-chan." (Shinichi)

"It's Kuroba-kun!" (Kaito)

"But don't you like it?"(Shinichi)

"No." Kaito, after another swipe at the vampire teen, and another dodge. Shinichi quickly went behind Kaito and put his hands behind his back. Kaito froze, and heat starting to rise on his face. Not becaise of the close contact, but the cold breath on his neck and the cold contact of Shinichi's hands on his made him shiver down the spine with sensation.

"I'll be waiting to play with you later. Good night, my dear hunter." Was all that Shinichi whispered to Kaito, before he vanished. Kaito, still shock, went to touch the back of his neck, and the memory popped up made him blush more. Finally, Aoko came back from Keiko's house and went straight to Kaito.

"That's an interesting shade of pink you got there. It's like you saw a ghost, and the other is like you have a crush on someone." She commented, in fact, Aoko never seen Kaito blushed and turned pale, well the pale part only happens when she held out the stuff fish in front of him. Hearing the comment on having a crush on someone, leading to that _damn_ vampire, Kaito never wanted more than to change his job.

"Shut up, just what took you so long?" It was like an eternalty waiting for Aoko, as they went into the car. When in fact it was actually 2 hours, but still the waiting is very long.

"The thing is, I met another friend, and her name is..." The conversation was going on and on as the car drove farther and farther away from Keiko's house, as Aoko explaining to Kaito about her new friend, who came in with Akako. Both of them didn't notice a pair of sapphire eyes watching them. Those sapphire eyes belong to an ice demon, a friend of Shinichi for a very long time. She watched the car go, as she smirked on how things would end later after she had met another human. A friend of Akako Kozumi.

"Have you been hanging out with Kozumi-san again, Ran?" Another spectator asked the ice demon. Ran Mouri was known for an ice demon, wearing what look like a black shirt with white vest, along with blue jeans, she is also friends with one of the local witch, Akako Kozumi, the other Miyano Shiho.

"Your the one who always played with his food." Indicating the ice demon saw the scene of what happened before Aoko left the house and went to Kaito.

"Hey, it was just a mission." Shinichi protested, but Ran could see her dear friend's heart.

"Sssuuurrreee, you didn't think I saw _that_, did you?" Ran just smiled, while Shinichi's glared at her. Ran was about to leave from her spot, but a hand grab her shoulder to stop.

"Where are you going, aren't you suppose to be home, demon?" Shinichi frosty voice asked her, most people and demons were scared when they heard his icy voice, but never her, or his friends and family, were scared of this.

"Well, I have to find out about the cute girl that I've met." She replied with a hint of mysterious in her voice.

"Who?" (Shinichi)

"She's the friend of the Toichi's son." (Ran)

"Really? Aren't you gonna take the centaur out?" (Shinichi)

"Shiho got the dibs on him." Well, Shinichi had to smirk at that. Since Hakuba got a potion that'll turn him into a human, Shiho had began to do some tests on him to see if it works well. Even though he didn't like Hakuba, he felt sorry for him being in the hands of Shiho.

"I see." (Shinichi)

"Her name is Aoko Nakamori." Shinichi's facial didn't show anything, but his eyes did. Ran is after the daughter of an archangel, and that has surprised him

"You mean she's the daughter of _that_ _archangel_?" (Shinichi)

"Yup." (Ran)

"And I thought I was crazy." (Shinichi)

"Well you are." (Ran)

"Shut up. I'm going to sleep." That piped her curiosity as Shinichi started to move from his spot, and moved away from his friend until she asked him.

"Your not going to stay awake?" Usually Shinichi would hunt for blood from his prey, then leave the prey alive for later feast of the next day. (A/N: Scary, isn't he?) However from his answer, was different.

"Yeah, I've got school tomorrow." It shocked her, Shinichi is going to school?! He's been to every school, one that leads a deadly turn in the night as well he was taught well by his father, and was even home schooled!

"But you already learned everything, plus your 1800 years old!"(Ran)

"Shut up, it's for the mission." Deadpanned, Ran finally came to a conclusion from hearing this protest.

"You're stalking your target." (Ran)

"Shut up, what about what are you doing?" (Shinichi)

"I'm just observing my prey." (Ran)

"More like stalking." (Shinichi)

"You really need to stop having a lot of sarcasm in your vocaublary. Oh by the way, what's the school's name?" (Ran)

"Sakurayama Koku." (A/N: Sakura means cherry blossom, yama means mountain, koku means highschool, a japanese friend of mine suggested this name. From this part, the conversation about this school will be held later) That froze the ice demon as her friend overshadowed his eyes, nothing froze the ice demon, but hearing that word, it sends fear into every demons and those who are damned, hearts. However this made him angry, it is one of the places that he wished it's leader would go to hell.

* * *

Morning at Sakurayama Koku.

"Morning." Still tired from last night, Kaito held back a yawn as last night he kept waking up from every erotic dreams that the vampire sent him. If he were here, he'll kill him on the spot right now.

"Kaito, are you tired?" Aoko was concerned about her best friend's condition, ever since last night, he seems more sleepy today. Kaito smiled at her, but that smile worried Aoko.

"Yeah, couldn't find that damned vampire!" He admitted, even though he wouldn't say anything about the dreams he's having, he doesn't want anyone to hear about it, not his mother nor Aoko, or even the local witch they knew.

"Looks like someone's in love." As if on cue, the witch appeared and she isn't helping on the stituation. Somehow from this answer, made him blush a bit before he controlled the blush, and growled at the witch.

"Kozumi-san!" (Kaito)

"Really Akako-chan?" This surprise Aoko, usually he wouldn't be interested in anyone and some speculated that he may be gay, however he also denied on that part for not having any relationships with guys, except for friendships.

"Maybe, how are you on going back home yesterday's night?" Akako shrugged and turn to Aoko, wanting to know if she wasn't the target of her ice demon friend. If she was, then there is a problem if Aoko's dad found out.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" (Aoko)

"...It's nothing." Akako wanted to tell Aoko to stay away from Ran, but she can't when the teacher came in. However, she had felt a famliar ominous aura behind the door. _Why? Why is he here? He shouldn't be going around in daylight._

"Class we have a new student joining us, please come in." Kaito's pencil broke after he saw the new student that came in. What strange isn't the clothes the student wearing, but the specs, the shape of his hair, and his eyes. Why does it remind him of the vampire so much? This guy may look like Kudou Shinichi, but he isn't.

"Hello, my name's Edogawa Conan. I hope I could get along with everyone." After his name, the girls, excluding Akako and Aoko, were joyce to see a new hot guy coming in to town, plus he looks good in glasses. The boys well, the usual, swearing that this guy has to be a demon or something. They were jealous of the attention Conan was getting.

"He was transferred from America, I'm sure that you'll all be kind to him. Let's see where we put you...How about next to Kuroba-kun?" Kaito frozed when he heard that Conan will be sitting next to him. _Why? Why him? Why does he give the aura of 'I'm met him before?'_

"Okay." After getting to his seat, and sitting down. Conan looked like he was paying attention to what the teacher was saying, not noticing the girls giving him the attention. Kaito was glancing at the 'shy teen', watching if the teen would have done anything different. When Kaito looked back at the paper he is writing, a voice, not his own, but the same voice he heard from last night spooked him.

_Hello again, my dear hunter._ After hearing those words, Kaito looked around. No one was paying attention to him, however he knew that the same vampire is here, in the same classroom, with him. It could be anyone in the area. _How did he get in here through the detentions? How was he able to locate me? And why? What does he want from me?_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review.


	32. Vampire Kiss: pt3

Note: These (names), I can't describe the people expressions sometimes, their descriptions or there jestures, so I need you to think about this. Also, I allow anyone too draw a fanart for these chapters and others in 'Thiective'.

Dragon's Clan: Finally summer vacation is here. Another Chap Finally made! The continuation of the new series! By the way here are the ages of the characters and some their info of my story:

Shinichi: 1800 years old in human age, 18 in vampire age. Pure breed. Son of the Kudou Couple. Best friends with Ran. Considered to be a threat in the _organization's_ plans. Can easily turned into his human form, Conan Edogawa. One of the Dark Ones. Refered as the Cold Prince by Hakuba.

Conan: 18 years old, able to use the ability of vampire powers, human form of Shinichi, and never met the Shounen Tantei.

Ran: Same as Shinichi, just 100 years younger in human, and 1 year younger in demon and vampire. Ice demon. Daughter of the Mouris. Best friends with Shinichi and Akako. Never met Sonoko Suzuki.

The Kudou Couple: 4200 and 4100 years old in human, 42 and 41 in vampire. Pure breed as well and are considered to be the Ancient ones. Travel a lot. Together.

The Mouris: Same, Eri was an ice demon and she married and archangel. Seperated.

Heiji: 360 years old in human, 18 in werewolf age. Got turned when he was 16. Best friends with Shinichi and Kazuha.

The Hattoris: Werewolves as well. 670 for Heizo and 665 for Shizuka in human. Turned at the age of 40 and 39.

Kazuha: 355 years old in human, 18 in neko age. Got turned when she was 15. Best friends with Ran and Heiji.

The Toyamas: The age age and turned age is the same as the Hattoris, just the Elder Toyama is 39 and his wife 38.

Agasa: Mad scientist. 50 years old. Friend of the Kudou couple.

Miyano Shiho: A demon witch. 18 years old, friend of Shinichi, Ran, Kazuha, and Heiji. Was taken in by Agasa. Used to be held captive by _the organization_. Made a potion that turns her into human form, Ai Haibara. Nicknamed Ice Queen.

Saguru Hakuba: A cenatur. 18 years old and a flirt. Drank a potion that turns him into a human, and unfortunately when Shiho found out about this. She decided to experiment with him to find out if there is there any side effects or such.

Kaito Kuroba: 18 years old. A pro hunter, though he's a beginner. Son of Toichi Kuroba and Shizumi Kuroba. His father died few years ago. Doesn't know why his father died, even though he was in perfect health. Best friend with Aoko Nakamori. Normal human. Considered to be a threat towards the _organization's_ plan, even though he isn't invlove with the top secret project.

Toichi Kuroba: Died at the age of 36 years old, found out a deadly secret that costs his life. Last wish to Kudu Yuusaku, protect his wife and son from the danger about the top secret project hidden with _the organization._

Shizumi Kuroba: Alive. 41 years old. Widowed. Also wonders why her husband died, even though he's healthy. Fake memories implanted in her about vampire attacks attacking her. Watchs over her son.

Aoko Nakamori: 18 years old. Best friend with Kaito Kuroba. Lost her mother in one of the missions when she was a child. May have fake memories inplanted in her about vampire attacks attacking her. Daughter of Miyako Nakamori and Ginzo Nakamori. Doesn't know about Kaito being a hunter nor Shinichi's a vampire. Normal human.

Miyako Nakamori: Died at the age of 31. The reason of death is unknown. Knows that her husband is an archangel and still loves him. Normal human.

Ginzo Nakamori: Alive. 42 years old. Archangel and now searching for a reason why his wife died. Cares for his daughter, Aoko. Considers to be the hinderance of _the organization's_ plans.

Akako Kozumi: A witch as well. 18 years old, go to the same school as Aoko and Kaito. Considered to be the best friend of Aoko. Her reason for being at the school is unknown.

Keiko Momoi: Also a friend of Akako, Aoko, and Kaito. Mostly into guys. Goes to the same school as Kaito, Akako, and Aoko.

* * *

**Vampire Kiss: pt.3**

_Last night_

_"Sakurayama Koku." (A/N: Sakura means cherry blossom, yama means mountain, koku means highschool, a japanese friend of mine suggested this name. From this part, the conversation about this school will be held later) That froze the ice demon as her friend overshadowed his eyes, nothing froze the ice demon, but hearing that word, it sends fear into every demons and those who are damned, hearts. However this made him angry, it is one of the places that he wished it's leader would go to hell._

_"Are you crazy? They'll kill you!!" The ice demon was frightened, her friend is going to that hell place where not only humans have suffered, but Shinichi as well other damned people, as they witnessed the death of their love._

_"And what if I am?" (Shinichi)_

_"Fine, I'll go with you on this!" (Ran)_

_"No Ran...I have to do this alone." (Shinichi)_

_"Why?!" (Ran)_

_"I've failed to protect her, it was my fault that she got killed. I don't want anyone involved with **that organization's** project!" He remembered everything clearly, her blood was splattered everywhere, it touched her golden brown hair making it dirty blond, and her head rolled to where he was restraint after it was sliced off from her body by one of them, **the organization's protectors**, he got lucky but the person he loved is dead._

_"Why couldn't you just ask us? We could help you with this!" (Ran)_

_"..." (Shinichi)_

_"Fine, if that's how you see it. You can get killed for all I care!" With that, Ran left while muttering "Stubborn vamprie!" and "Why wouldn't he just let us help?!", but that didn't frazed Shinichi who didn't even gone after her._

Present at Sakurayama Koku

Conan fit right into the school perfectly which unnerved Kaito at wondering how this boy was able to avoid bullies and freshman pranks made by other people. Conan not only became one of coolest and handsomest student in their school, but the girls started to make a fan cub dedicated to him, but despite that he was really polite and shy, as well he was quick at being friends with Aoko, Akako, and Kaito. Akako had decided to ask questions for the vampire later, why Kaito also pondered on the questions he wanted to know from the vampire himself. With that put aside, everything was fine except Kaito thought it was weird at how the school accepted the new student rather quickly. Finally the history test is over, since Conan finished it early and it was the last period, he decided to take a nap. However, he didn't hear the bell ranged and most of the students went out, except for Kaito, Aoko, Akako and himself.

"...Edogawa-kun..." (Aoko)

"...Edogawa-kun..." (Aoko)

"Come on Kaito, help us out." Tried and tried as she might, Aoko couldn't wake Conan up, and decided to enlist Kaito for help.

"Fine." After agreeing to help the others waking up the sleeping teen, Kaito couldn't help but notice that Conan was really pale, not deathly pale as a vampire, just pale. Probably less sleep, as Kaito shrugged at that thought, he kept nudging Conan.

"Edogawa-kun, wake up." Soon a groan and two sapphire eyes opened beneath the specatcles.

"What?" (Conan)

"School's over already. By the way, why are you tired?" (Kaito)

"It's because I was studying for history test yesterday, and I've slept really late." Conan deliberatley left out the rest of answer, because yesterday he was thirsty and he went to hunt for another blood donor.

"Oh yeah, that was hard. What did you answer for number 10?" Aoko asked, in return Conan shooked his head. Akako who has been listening to the coversation, kept staring at Conan with a fearful face, that's when Conan noticed about her stare.

"Don't remember. Is something the matter Kozumi-san?" (Conan)

"Nothing. Just thinking too much." Akako shooked her head quickly, as well putting her hands up in defense that she was thinking about something ill about him.

"You're sure?" (Conan)

"Yes. Why don't I walk you home from your grocery shopping, Nakamori-chan?" (Akako)

"Okay." (Aoko)

"I'm going home as well, my parents are probably worried why I am staying at school really late, not to mention I don't want my mom to get any crazy thoughts." In truth his parents are at home, _Shinichi's_ parents are actually in America, trying to get some leads and avoiding anymore hunters that are hunting them.

"Crazy thoughts?" Kaito was perplexed when he heard this, and he was hoping there were no deaths involving this.

"I don't think you want to know, and no it's not related to any deaths." That nearly confirmed Kaito's suspicion, perhaps Conan is...

"How do you know?" (Kaito)

"One time she kidnapped me from my other school. I felt really sorry for my teacher and the other students from that incident." Or maybe not, perhaps Conan's mother was really attached to Conan, make that really really attached.

"I think I should go home to, my mom is probably worried." Kaito agreed, plus he was worried about his mother after she went on a trip.

"What happened to your father?" Shinichi knew what happened to Kaito's father, but Conan doesn't so its better to ask. From this question, Kaito's mood began to change. From calm and collected, to sad and slightly vulnerable.

"He died a few years ago." Was all he replied with a solemn voice, that also affected Shinichi, it made him very stupid about asking about his father.

"My condolences for your loss." (Conan)

"It doesn't matter now, but I really worried about my mother." After giving a smile to the teen, Kaito's face changed to worry.

"Why?" That perked Shinichi's interest, if the hunters were spying on Kaito and making sure that he is on their side, they could've already done something to someone really close to Kaito.

"I don't know, something about her is strange." (Kaito)

"But you don't know what it is." (Conan)

"Yup, how about I'll send you home?" (Kaito)

"No, I'm fine." (Conan)

"Are you sure?" (Kaito)

"Yes, nothing is going to happen." (Conan)

"You didn't hear about...?" (Kaito)

"About what?" (Conan)

"Va- Nevermind, it's nothing." The word vampire was left hanging in the young hunter's mind, but he just brushed it off as it was nothing. Maybe Conan doesn't have any connection with that vampire, but...

"You're sure?" (Conan)

"Yup." After more reassurance to calm down the teen, Conan didn't pushed any further about Kaito's well being.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow." _Strange, why does he remind me of that vampire_. Was the only thought that was in Kaito's mind, but Conan was able to hear it before he walked out of the door of the classroom.

* * *

Right after Akako made sure that Ran hasn't been following Aoko, she went to her own house and made a prediction from her cauldron.

"I summon thee from the hell springs, Lucifer!" Suddenly fire starts to burst from the cauldron, and a face appeared in the flames. The person's hair is blond and his eyes are piercing red, the devil has arrived.

"Who has summoned me?" (Lucifer)

"It is I, Akako Kozumi, I would like to ask about one of your children." (Akako)

"Ah, I am intrigued to wonder why you called. Speak." (Lucifer)

"What would happen to the Dark One, Kudou Shinichi?" (Akako)

"Ah him, the one who fell in love with an artifical life. A sad case of tragedy." (Lucifer)

"Sad case of tragedy?" (Akako)

"No matter, here is the prediction." (Lucifer)

_After camoufloging with the living,_

_he who beacme a fallen angel will once again fall twice. _

_Though his enemies might find him on their land,_

_he and his beloved will have to face them again and counter their plans._

_A price must be paid before this goal can be acheived._

_Two wishes would be granted towards him given by both dark witches._

_One wish taken would change the fate of the world and the two lovers._

"That's all?" (Akako)

"That's all, you're the one who'll be able to decipher this." (Lucifer)

"Lucifer wait! Drat, that devil is gone. I hate it when predrictions becomes riddles."_ Great, if I asked Kudou about this, he'll kill me. I better ask Ran, I hope she won't growl or sneer the last time I asked something personal._ Akako began to look for the ice demon, hoping there would be some questions answered.

Somewhere close to Kurobas House, another park

"I don't get it, why has he been following me?" Lost in thought, Kaito didn't know a shadow appeared behind him and morphed in to a body.

"Who's following you?" The voice startled Kaito. When he looked behind, his face is replaced with annoyance. It was his stalker, the same vampire he met nights ago. The vampire was leaning on the tree, behind him and was smirking at him with clear sapphire eyes that meant he had already took the blood from his prey, and it wasn't his.

"You again! What are you doing here?" Last time the vampire visit, he came through the balcony door and boy, Kaito wasn't happy when the vampire came behind him when he was finishing his homework. After that incident, Kaito started making notes on getting locks for his balcony door, make that big ones.

"Can't I visit my favorite hunter?" (Shinichi)

"No." (Kaito)

"Really? Someone's in a bad mood." (Shinichi)

"Just leave me alone." (Kaito)

"I only wanted to tell you that I'm not the only one who's been following you around." (Shinichi)

"It must be another fan." (Kaito)

"I'm afraid not, it's someone dangerous." (Shinichi)

"Dangerous?" (Kaito)

"Please let me escort you." From this, the young hunter was flabberjested when the vampire bowed at him.

"Escort me? Like I need escorting." (Kaito)

"I beg to differ, you seem to have...a lot on your mind." Damn it, him and his loud mind. There were more silence, and Shinichi knew he was on to something.

"I can help you, if you open your mind to me." (Shinichi)

"I will not open my mind to you." (Kaito)

"Why are you having bitter thoughts about me?" (Shinichi)

"Because" (Kaito)

"Ah I see, your afraid." (Shinichi)

"Afraid of what?" (Kaito)

"Afraid of the truth of course, but please I insist. Allow me to escort you." (Shinichi)

"Fine." Finally Kaito agreed, although he hated the vampire, he hated to admit that the vamprie was good at keeping company.

The Next day, Sakurayama Koku

Right after students enter the school, Akako went straight to Conan after he came through the door. She needed to comfont him about the prediction also with new leads on what _they _are after.

"Edogawa-kun, can we talk?" (Akako)

"Sure what is it Kozumi-chan?" (Conan)

"Can we talk somewhere private?" (Akako)

"Like afterschool?" (Conan)

"Yes." (Akako)

"Okay." (Conan)

* * *

"So do you know why Kozumi wanting to talk to you in a private area, Edogawa-kun?" Kaito asked curiously to the almost twin teen if it weren't for the glasses and the hair. Both of them trailed behind Akako and Aoko to have a private conversation.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I only know her for awhile, and I don't know what's going on." (Conan)

"Well that good." Kaito was for one, didn't know why he was saying those words to the other teen, as Conan gave him a curious look on why he was saying that.

"Why?" (Conan)

"...Edogawa-kun, can we call you Conan-kun? It's because your last name is a bit too long." (Kaito)

"Sure, I guess." (Conan)

"Conan-kun, you wouldn't be perhaps fallen under Kozumi-san's spell?" (Kaito)

"What makes you say that?" Well Conan never told Kaito whether Akako was really a witch so how does he...

"It's because...I don't know. She is almost like a siren because most of the guys attention focus on her." After a nervous laugh, Conan knew why most of the boys seemed like to fall for the black witch.

"I see, thanks for the warning." (Conan)

* * *

After waving goodbyes to Aoko and Kaito, Akako shut the door and told her servant to do a silence spell around the living room, where they would be heading. After the spell was done, it was now to start the interragation.

"Why are you here Kudou-kun?" (Akako)

"What do you mean?" (Conan)

"Just answer this damn question." Her staff was nearly at his neck, Akako was one of the skilled witches that knows how to banish demons or even killed them. For Shinichi to get out of this, he has to make a deal.

"If I'm going to answer, I want you to answer first. What are you doing at that school?" (Shinichi)

"I want to investigate the death of my parents, you?" That's right, Akako's parents, Neku and Kiaori Kozumi have been missing for the last twelve years. Akako was left in the care of their loyal servant, until one year later, Akako had found out her parents were dead and the cause was somewhere in Sakurayama Koku.

"I'm going to put the end to this war." Shinichi answered, he is already tired enough to let another person or demon's life be wasted for this war.

"Are you crazy? They'll kill you." Same reply as his other friend, Ran.

"I'm not, I wanted to go through this." After that protest, Akako knew she couldn't hold the vampire back from what he wants to do, even if it means it'll put his life, well damned life on the line.

"'sigh' Fine, but you do know you have to make a wish after this." (Akako)

"What do you mean?" That confused him, there was more...?

"They hadn't found my sister yet, Pandora." Now it dawned him, Pandora was the only sister of Akako, as well the person who can give life of immortality and a wish.

"You mean they are still looking for her?" If they keeping looking for Pandora, who knows what happen.

"Yes, I was hoping it would stop, however I was wrong." (Akako)

"How much time do we have if she give up hiding from them?" (Shinichi)

"Probably a year." (Akako)

"Damn! That's not enough to find out what they are really up to. What else is new?" (Shinichi)

"Kuroba's mother, Shizumi Kuroba and Aoko Nakamori, their memories about those attacks and fear of vampires are fake." (Akako)

"What do you mean?" (Shinichi)

"Few years ago, right after Kuroba's father death. Both Shizumi and Aoko went on a trip, which took more than just a few weeks. Kuroba was worried, and when they came back, they were pale. They claimed that they were hunted by vampires, and were able to escape. Kuroba called me and asked me to come over and check what's going on with them, but when I went close to them. They started screaming in pain, trying to remember their real memories. They even don't remember me either. I also spotted injection needles on the wrist. Somehow, I think _the organization_ members got to them." After the explanation, Shinichi started to have a flashback, the time when Kuroba said he was worried about his mother, that was really stange. And speaking of strange, Akako probably put a spell on Nakamori-san to keep her from panicking when Akako was near by.

"Is there a way?" (Shinichi)

"Yes, if you found Pandora, ask for a wish you could make. The future of this now is on your shoulders." (Akako)

"You do know that sounded corny." (Shinichi)

"Well what else can I say?" (Akako)

"Whatever, is there anything else that's happening?" (Shinichi)

"Yes, I've made a prediction." (Akako)

"Who's prediction?" (Shinichi)

"Yours, and it's grim." (Akako)

"I've still need to know about it." After hearing the prediction, the sentence 'A price must be paid' gave him a bad feeling. Either Shinichi or Kaito has to payimg the price, but for what, and if it was really bad he would rather it be himself paying that price.

"What else could get wrong?" (Shinichi)

"Don't ask me, ask Lucifer yourself." (Akako)

"Grandfather always thought that I was to smart for my own good." Shinichi said as he shake his head. His old grandfather always like to make more miserable.

"Hey Kozumi-san, do you think they considered Kuroba as a threat as well?" Last time when he visited Kuroba, Kaito was being stalked by someone else, and the vibes he was getting was someone very dangerous.

"Possibly, it's best if you tell him everything before it gets worse. However, that is up to you." (Akako)

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!!

Dragon's Clan: R&R please! Sorry to let this one wait, and there are still more chapters for this one.


	33. Vampire Kiss: pt4

Dragon's Clan: I do not own Detective Conan, nor Magic Kaitou. Nor do I own any characters except for Elise. Oh with Vampire Kiss part.4

* * *

**Vampire Kiss Pt.4**

'However, that is up to you.' "Up to me? How is it that I ended up feeling guilty?" Conan muttered. After he left Kozumi-san's house, right away he was able to sense a presence of another whose been trying to track him down since he has this mission.

"Who is feeling guilty?" A voice with an Osakan dialect asked him, when fConan looked behind his back, he was fgreeted with a teenager of his age, with brown skin and green eyes. Wearing a baseball cap with a white shirt and a green vest outside, with blue jeans and sneakers. People will be able to tell he is from Osaka by day, but once in full moon, people fear him as for he is a werewolf.

"What do you want Hattori?" Shinichi was tired for people and sometimes his enemies following him. It didn't even lift the feeling the something bad might happen in the future even after the prediction of his future was fore told to him by Akako.

"What's with your mood?" Catching the harshness in the vampire's voice who is still in disguise, Hattori never thought the vampire would be very irritated about this. Usually Shinichi let the enemy follow him, before he completely have the enemy in the corner.

"Sorry, I hate people following these days, what am I? A magnet." Sarcasm followed, but Shinichi thought he sense another presence heading towards them. Before he could warn Hattori to hide, he growled at the familiar presence.

"Maybe you should be the one who should be experimented by Shiho. I still can't believe that Vermouth is actually a morpher, not to mention Gin is also a vampire." The newcomer was Hakuba Saguru, an acquaintance of both Hattori and Shinichi. Hakuba was wearing a charcoal suit without a tie, consists with brown shoes.

"He does not have the right to come back for what he had done." Shinichi snarled quietly, despite Hakuba being on their side, he despised his presence.

"Hakuba, your here too?" (Hattori)

"Unfortunately yes, there's been a disturbance from P.F.M.C.H." Hakuba not only was one of them, but he was also a spy for the P.F.M.C.H.

"P.F.M.C.H.?" (Hattori)

"Remember Hattori, it's Associates Protection for Mythical Creatures & Humans, man it's a mouthful. Anyway, what's the disturbance centaur?" Still not liking his presence, it's better when getting the info. from his side.

"One of the members was found dead, the victim was Akai Shuuichi." Akai Shuuichi used to be a spy that had infiltrated into that _Organization_ however he was found out, and now worked for P.F.M.C.H.

"Akai Shuuichi?" Sadly Hattori doesn't remember him because he and Shuuichi didn't interact with each other, barely interact was a better phrase to describe.

"Don't you remember, Akai Shuuichi is one of the humans, but also part robot. Well cyber-genetic that is." Shinichi replied while bonking his friend.

"Oh, so that's why his eyes are glowing gold." (Hattori)

"What?" Shinichi doesn't blame Hakuba for not knowing Shuuichi, because he took the job after Shuuichi and both have different time schedules. Hakuba was day spying, Shuuichi was night.

"Never mind, wasn't there a company that established cyber-genetic experiments?" If Elise were to come from the same place as Shuuichi, then wouldn't it be easier to locate _them_.

"Yes, unfortunately there was a tiny problem." Hakuba said, while bracing himself in case the Cold Prince shouts or vents.

"And that tiny problem is?" Shinichi glared at him, but nodded for him to continue.

"The company that established cyber-genetic experiments was burn down, but no one knows the cause of this. However there was a file that was recovered from the site, but the information itself was really disturbing." Hakuba was sweating, he hadn't seen the cold calculating face of the vampire, if he said something wrong and the vampire were to find out, there is a possible chance his blood will be drained by the vampire himself, or so the rumors goes from others.

"What do you mean?" (Shinichi)

"The girl you brought in the last time, what was her name? Elise, I think, was also from the cyber-genetic company. One of the experiments that has a mind of its own." While Hakuba was trying to calm himself down, Hattori try to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"That's how she got along with you and Shuuichi." (Hattori)

"Not only that, but the company that made the cyber-genetic experiments also have a connection with M.C.E. I'm sure Kudo has heard of this." The name of the enemy was more enough to make Shinichi's blood boiled, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps and sensed a familiar presence heading this way. He narrowed his eyes through the fake contact lens of the glasses he wore, and looked at the direction of where the person might come.

"Kudou? Hey buddy, are you alright?" (Hattori)

"Yeah, you guys go. Someone is coming." Shinichi ordered and looked at the direction where the presence is heading to, and Hattori soon know what to do as he grabbed the arm of the centaur, and walk of to a nearby alley despite the other's protests. Hattori took a dagger and cut the thin air which open a passage towards the place they are going to hide.

"Right, come on you rat bastard." Hattori still gripping Hakuba's arm, try to pull the blonde through the passageway.

"I am not a rat bastard." (Hattori)

"Whatever, snake." Hattori snickered, he knew it was fun annoying the other, Hakuba, the other hand, didn't and refused to go through the passage way.

"I am not a snake, I'm a centaur." (Hakuba)

"Yeah right." As soon as Hattori was able to push Hakuba inside the passageway, Hattori walked through it casually and ignore the blonds' curses and sealed the hole up.

"I should also get some shut eyes." Shinichi muttered, while narrowing his eyes and felt the presence is coming closer, and someone's hand clamped over his left shoulder. Shinichi was on the age, that's when he turned around and met with a pair of violet-sapphire eyes and looked up at the night sky seeing the sky's color has already changed the time was now somewhere in the afternoon, near evening. He is so going to miss his meal. Concealing his surprise, he ask with curiosity to the now confused hunter.

"Kuroba, what are you doing here? Isn't late?" Conan cursed himself in his head, for not noticing that their plan on attacking in nearly blown.

"I suppose, but I've thought I heard some voices." Kuroba asked, after trying to get rid of the stalker, as the vampire hinted, it seems that there wasn't stalker near Conan.

"Voices? What voices?" This has to be the lame answer he ever answered, he made a mental note to never have a discussion with his colleagues when a hunter is around.

"I don't know, anyway were those voices from your friends?" (Kaito)

"You could say they're my friends, sort of." That was a close one, if Kuroba ever found out that he was talking to a werewolf and a centaur, he never know what would happen. However that thought was pushed away by a memory, one that was recent. At that time, he still heard Kozumi's voice as it slithered in, making him remembered his mission. To protect and train the hunter, but for what side. He had no choice, the M.C.E. members follow Kuroba everywhere since Kuroba Toichi found out their secret. He doesn't want to let another person suffer as _she_ did.

_Before it begins_As it prophesied, he didn't know what's true or not. Akako can see the future, a seer like her is also in the hands of gods. She can't do anything but watch, but if it's been foretold to him maybe he can change it. He looked straightly at Kuroba, Kuroba was just an innocent as an innocent bystander, but the M.C.E. wouldn't have that. He needs to choose, but he needs to know if Kuroba is willing to pay the price. Letting out a sigh, it was now or never, he would regret since his father would chew him out if he didn't succeed in this.

"Kuroba, there is something I had to tell you." Kuroba was startled, he never saw the serious face of Conan. It looked a bit more like that vampire, but what the heck. Ignoring the warning that something is wrong, he agreed.

"What?" (Kaito)

_You must tell him before everything ends _Akako voice is still in his head, he remember those words right after he left her house. Akako stopped him, with a warning, and maybe a hint. Conan continue to stare at Kuroba, with a non-changing stare, those eyes seem to pierce the soul, searching for any flaws, secrets, and maybe hope.

"But first, I need to ask you some questions." He begins the interrogation, going through the questions that ran through his head.

"Sure, what is it?" (Kaito)

_That way we can ensure the future for both humans and us_(Akako)

"Do you really want to protect your friends and family?"(Conan)

"Yes, I don't want any more of them to suffer." The word suffer, triggered a memory Shinichi didn't want to see again. But he must continue this interrogation, to make sure if Kuroba is willing to do those things he will do. That memory however, it was a year ago, when he and _her_ had their last talk at his own house.

_"Shinichi, you must listen to me. I'll be going somewhere far away..." A female with golden brown hair and clear aquamarine eyes, faced her partner. She was wearing a black dress that went to her knees, the white trench coat fits her perfectly with that black dress, the vampire mused. The black boots she wore, made her very entrancing today, but somehow her face didn't seemed to. He wasn't able to hear her thoughts anymore, is something wrong he wondered when he saw her serious face. But her eyes, it holds mixed emotions, he could tell. One is worry, the other fear, and there was regret, like she was going to do something very idiotic._

_"Would I be able to reach or visit you?" He asked, he liked to visit her very often. She was his favorite person to be with, one could even tell that he loved her, even though they are best friends. He was at first suspicious about her first appearance when he found her, standing near the house he lived in. However, she warmed up to, given her many traits that are related to an angel. He never seen one, his parents told him there are only few in this world, he wondered why._

"Are you willing to go that far into killing a person that was once human?" Conan wasn't referring to himself, but he was referring to his long time ex-associate, Gin.

"Meaning as a vampire or demon, not unless they cause harm." Kuroba answered, with a face that reminded Shinichi that he looked almost like him. However he wondered if the M.C.E. are targeting Kuroba because of how he looked like their wanted vampire, or was it because he may be related to him. But that doesn't change a thing, he is willing to protect Kuroba whatever it means necessary.

_"No, but before that. I don't want you to follow me and I need you to listen to this because every word I said is true." Her voice was really shaky, she couldn't hold that tone with her serious face. She knew something, like it was going to hurt him more than it hurt her._

_"What do you mean?" The dark one was worried, never had he seen or heard her voice had fear inside of them. The female calm himself down, and looked at him serious but with a bit of courage, she said something he never knew._

_"...I'm not real, I never was." She replied with a serious yet sad face, Shinichi was shocked, does that mean she wasn't supposed to exist in the first place. But she was real as it is. Then it clicked, she would be able to protect him with no regrets. She is regretting is he ever found out that she wasn't real, like she is right now. As well what she is about to do._

"That's all I need to know." Shinichi looked down, his glasses hid his eyes from Kuroba finding out the emotion that's been troubling him. At least he knew the answer, Kuroba was willing to go into any lengths to protect his family and friends, whatever means necessary, just like _her_.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Kuroba was going suspicious, something about these questions that Conan was asking him, made him worry a bit, like he is in trouble or something, suspicious for why Conan is asking him these questions grew more and more.

_"Your going to fight them aren't you?" He let his hand caressed his face and made her look at him. He hoped it isn't what she was thinking about, but the deep bad feeling in his stomach made him had second thoughts. He stared at her, searching in her eyes, hoping it would be a lie. No such luck, as she lifted her hand to touch his. She leaned into his, her hand never left._

_"If it's to end my suffering from having to see you being killed, then yes." She replied with a smile, one that didn't show her true emotions._

_"Then let me go with you." He wanted to go with her, to be able to help her. But that smile on her turn into an apologizing smile._

_"I can't, you nearly died the last time." That time, he wasn't careful. She couldn't let go of that memory, she loved him as well. But as they say, some things has to end, right?_

"Are you sure you really know me as Edogawa Conan?"

"Yeah, why?" The nagging feeling appeared in the back of his head, telling him that it wasn't Conan. It was someone else, someone he knew at night. That's when 'Conan' took of his glasses, and the shadows appeared, surrounding him, covering him with every inch of black and bluish shadows. As the shadows disappeared, the familiar wind, told him that it was the vampire. Kudo Shinichi stared at him with a serious face, the same serious face he saw on Conan, telling him that what he is about to say is all true. His attire was different from when they last met, before was just a tuxedo, now a black trench coat with a white button up shirt, and black jeans with black shoes.

"Conan was just my alter ego, and my real name isn't Edogawa Conan." Shinichi answered, while Kuroba stood there, in shock. The vampire was actually really close to him, the person who escorted him in night, keeping a watchful eye on him that made him very nervous. But why? Why did he dress up as Conan and tried to get close to him? Why?

_"Are you crazy? I won't let you, Elise." That was her name, Elise, it matched her grace, and everything about her. He secured her other hand, not to tightly, but enough to keep her in place from leaving him and not coming back. That smile was still on her face, until she let go of her hand and reached into her trench pocket and brought a gun. A tranquilizer gun, when did she have it._

_"And that's why I have this. Don't hate me for doing this to you." She aim the gun barrel to his chest, and pulled the trigger. Her smile wasn't wavering but the sadness can still be seen, as the vampire, step back a bit and lean on the wall. He slid down, and reach the floor, the dose of sleeping potion is taking its effect._

"My real name is Kudou Shinichi, the vampire that you hate." The conversation between the vampire and the hunter is still going on, luckily no one else where hear to listen to the conversation late at night.

"Impossible, you can't be him. Vampires hate sunlight." Another possible way to get rid of vampires, but Kuroba winced, he remembered that the person he is talking to is a pure blood vampire.

_"That's..." He wheezed, his eyesight is fuzzy, it won't be long till the effects of the dose comes in._

_"I love you, and I'm really sorry for doing this to you and getting involve into this mess, but I don't want to see you suffer anymore than me." She bend down to where the vampire is and lean close till their noses touching each other, their breaths mingling. But he somehow can see it clearly, the regret for her doing this, the sadness for leaving his side and being killed, and fear that it she won't be here to help. She closed the gap between them, which made the vampire widen his eyes. The simple kiss ended and she stood up._

_"Why are you doing this?" He questioned her, the haze is getting to him. He couldn't see properly, other than funny colors._

"Vampires can survive the sunlight if they are able to learn and how to, those who are recently turned are inexperienced and unable to do it because the vampire who turned the recent ones, isn't there. A person who turns into a vampire recently must be with the vampire who turned them. But some vampires left them as they were about to be turned, for their own reasons or trust." Shinichi explained as he step forward a bit, however Kuroba stepped back.

"Why are you telling me this?"(Kaito)

"Because I have full trust for you and your in great danger."(Shinichi)

_"I want you to be free." She said as she headed towards the door, his vision is wavering as he let out those words that been on his mind lately._

_"Don't go Elise, I..I love you ..." Then soon he couldn't see anymore, his body went stiff as well as he heard the door opened._

_"I know, and goodbye Kudou Shinichi." She knew and yet she is going to do something that might kill her, was her words towards him before he went to sleep, with a word he was able to utter before she closed the door._

_"Why..." She knew she heard it, but she didn't have time to tell him, surely he knew why as she closed the door. Running to the direction where she is about to meet her fate._

"Why do you care about me? I tried to kill you." Kuroba stepped back, he didn't wanted to be near the vampire yet he wanted answers, about his father's death, why Aoko and his mother acting very strange lately.

"And you never did. Why?" The vampire asked, it was different than last time, but it was the same fear he saw in _her eyes_.

"Because you have some answers I need to know about who killed my father." Kuroba replied to that answer, as Kudo kept staring at him, making him a bit nervous, but was able to summon up courage to stare back at the vampire.

"I see, is that all hunter-kun?"He sighed, saying this would also get him killed but...he, himself, failed to protect one person and that was _her_, _she_ let him live, and _she_ ended up dead. But his gaze was unwavering as he kept staring at the hunter.

"No, I want to know why my mother and Aoko have been acting so weird and I can't put my finger on it, also I want to know why are you crying." That surprised Kudo, no one did knew if he ever cried, but his friends and family. However, no one outside knew, so how did he?

"What?"(Shinichi)

"I had a dream once, and you were standing in front of the funeral holding the flowers, surrounded by people, crying." Feh, no wonder. He cursed himself mentally for sending that dream.

"Shit, did I really sent you that?"(Shinichi)

"Yeah, so what is it about?" Kuroba never saw a vampire, he never got close enough to know one, so why did it bother him to see this one cry?

"...I lost someone precious to me. She was murdered without any regrets by her killer. They only let me go due to what she says. Even though they let me go, I believe they are still searching for me, trying to kill me before I tell someone else." That was her, the members of the M.C.E. went, and allowed Kudo Shinichi to take back her body and put it in a proper grave. She never deserved that kind of death.

"Whose she?" That's when Kudo knew he said too much and turned away from him, he needed Kuroba to get away from him.

"You know what, I said too much."He was about to leave, until a hand caught his wrist to stop him from leaving. What surprised him is that the hand belongs to the hunter, who stared at him with a serious face.

"Oi! Your not leaving with any explanation."(Kaito)

"I don't want to get you into any more trouble than I do."(Shinichi)

"Either way, I'll still be suspected by the higher ups in the company I'm working in. I want to know." That left him with no choice, he then sighed, and took the hunter with him, grabbing his wrist to go to a passage way that he cut, that leads to his own house. Once both of them went inside, the entrance of the passage way sealed up automatically.

"Fine then, follow me. Also this is strictly confidential, the house I'll be going has a barrier that repels humans and hunters so I'm going to let you in there myself." He told him, surely he wouldn't let the hunter knew where his house was, but then he is paranoid. It's better to be safe than sorry. As they reach the destination, the exit close up behind them.

"We're here." Shinichi indicated the house he is living in, it looks like a huge mansion, western style. Nice touch.

"Wow is that the house were going?"(Kaito)

"Yes, hey wait a sec. What are you doing?"Kudo's mind was near panic when he saw Kuroba walking towards the house without warning, the house he lives in has a strong power.

"I'm going in." He is near the gate, when he replied.

"You can't, it'll repel you with a strong force." After that warning, Kuroba faced Kudo with face filled with determination, but somehow Kudo knew it might be a bad idea.

"What about with magic?"He asked, when he started to mentally chant the words to one of the spells he saw in his father books.

"Wait! Don't do it with magic, it'll-"(Shinichi)

"LigroligeroThe beam of light came from Kuroba's left hand, right after it touched the gate, it bounced back to Kuroba. After being hit by the spell, Kuroba was sent flying to the wall, which made him unconscious, before that he saw something black coming towards him.

"Also repel magic. Kuroba, Oi! Are you okay?" Kudo checked his pulse and felt the bump on Kuroba's head and winced. That must've hurt a lot.

"Damn, he's out cold. What am I gonna do with you?" Kudo muttered, and shook his head. 'What am I going to do?' was his first thought, but when he look at Kuroba's face, unconsciously a smile crept on to his face as he admired his chaser. 'He looks cute, doesn't he? Even sleeping, he looks so innocent.' Shinichi blinked, where did those thoughts come from he wondered, but then he shook his head and sighed.

"Might as well bring him inside."Kudo muttered, as he proceed to carry his chaser, bridal style, into his house while able to get through the barrier. He then choose to enter his house through the window, he really didn't like what happened the last time when he brought Elise in like this through the front door.

* * *

Shinichi brought Kaito through his bedroom window, the room didn't felt dark nor it felt light, it was neutral. In hopes of only explaining to Kaito about the whole situation alone, it didn't as another person was waiting in his bedroom with a annoying grin. Once he laid Kaito on the bed, Shinichi started to glare at the person. That guy had to be very annoying, to appear in places where he is supposed to be alone.

"What are you doing here?" Shinichi was really annoyed by the last time the werewolf played a prank on him, his voice went squeaky didn't heal until two days later.

"Can't I visit you again?" (Heiji)

"No, now leave." (Shinichi)

"Touché." (Heiji)

"If there isn't any important information you want to give to me, leave now." (Shinichi)

"Fine but Kudou, you're growing soft." The werewolf said, as Hattori nearly avoid the swat near to his head.

"I'm not, you baka inu." Shinichi scowled at him, while the werewolf kept giving him a cheeky grin.

"Seriously, you are. First, you've brought Elise here. Then you brought this guy here. Is there something wrong with you? Nope, me thinks you're going soft." Before he finished the rest of the sentence, the vampire's hand got to his throat and pinned him on to the wall.

"If you don't want me to squeeze you to death, I suggest you shut up and I'll let you stay." With a silent threat hanging over him, Heiji nodded. The vampire still wasn't happy about the prank that played on him on his last visit at his home. Soon as Shinichi let go of the werewolf's throat, another person venture into the room. The rumor of Shinichi fallen for another person was really fast, and much to Shinichi's despair, it also reached to someone he doesn't like very much, again.

"Looks like the cold prince have a soft spot." (Hakuba)

"What do you want centaur?" Shinichi's patience with the centaur is thinning, he never knew why his parents allowed him their house.

"I wanted to see the person who've caught your attention." Hakuba answered and was replied with a growl from the vampire. Hattori felt nervous since the atmosphere felt more tense than before.

"Hakuba, don't provoke him ." (Heiji)

"I'll ask again, what do you want centaur?" (Shinichi)

"Your kaa-san wanted to know about your mission?" (Hakuba)

"Isn't she in America?" That was strange, usually his mother would tell him when she and his father would come back.

"Yeah, she just came back. Why don't you go with him Hattori-kun?" (Hakuba)

* * *

So strange, why would his own mother told Hakuba to find her. He wondered until he found the residential mad scientist in his basement. Maybe he knows.

"Excuse me, Agasa?" (Shinichi)

"Yes?" (Agasa)

"Has my mother come home?" He didn't like it, he knew that Hakuba is planning something but...that's when he heard a door open, revealing residential demon witch, Shiho Miyano. She looks a bit distracted, like she was looking for something.

"Yukiko-chan? No she hasn't. Did you hear the bell Miyano-san? Miyano?" She was snapped out of her trance, and shook her head. She hadn't been able to find her favorite experiment.

"Hmm? No, I haven't. Kudo where's Hakuba?" She asked the vampire, until the pieces fit together.

"He's...aw shit!" He started bolting for his own room, followed by the werewolf, while leaving a confused demon witch behind.

"Did I say something wrong?" (Shiho)

"I think it's best you come with us." (Heiji)

* * *

"Don't even think of touching him, centaur." The vampire glared at the scene, that was a bit too close. If hadn't come in earlier, he didn't know what would happened. Hattori stared at this scene with a look at Hakuba that said 'You-are-in-trouble-big-time'.

"But I didn't do anything." (Hakuba)

"Liar." (Shinichi)

"...Kudo..." After the slight groan and name that came out of the hunter's mouth, Shinichi was instantly by his, pushing Hakuba away from Kaito.

"Kaito! Are you alright?" Shinichi let out a sigh, at least his chaser didn't need to have a heart attack.

"Yes." (Kaito)

"What happen?" (Shinichi)

"After I woke up from being unconscious. This weird guy started to flirt with me." After that was said, an evil gleam appeared in the vampire's eyes as he slowly looked at the centaur with a smile with intent to kill.

"Oh he did, did he?" Hakuba shivered at that looked he was given by the vampire, this wouldn't go well.

"He's not going to kill him, is he?" The hunter asked the werewolf who laughed nervously.

"That won't be his job, even though he wanted to, the Ice Queen is taking care of it." At the mention of 'Ice Queen', Shinichi calmed down.

"Ice Queen?" (Kaito)

"So that's where you've run off Hakuba-kun." A cold female voice answer, as she appeared behind Hattori. Her brown hair framing her face beautifully, while her cold calculating sapphire studying the scene and looked at Hakuba. Clad with a red dress that goes above the knee height, and a black trench coat that goes below the knee height, she slowly walked over to Hakuba.

"Heh heh look Shiho...it wasn't." (Hakuba)

"You do know you had me worried. I hate worrying." (Shiho)

"Look I'm sorry" Right after she grab his arm, she pulled him away while he tries to escape. In the room, everyone sweatdrops at the sight of this, this did not normally happen, did it?

"You come back with me, centaur." Right after the door closed with a slam, everyone winced when they heard a scream for help.

"She's scary."(Kaito)

"Not as scary as when she find out if you broke her potion." (Heiji)

"You mean she's that scary." Kuroba asked the people in the remaining room, however both of them nodded.

"Yeah, but not as scary as my best friend, who is also an ice demon but knows karate. I just hope your best friend knew that she was being followed." (Shinichi)

"Agreed, mine can do akido." (Heiji)

"What?"(Kaito)

"Never mind. Could you please excuse us?" Shinichi asked the werewolf who give a nod.

"Sssurre." (Hattori)

"Hat-to-ri. You know what happens if I called Osaka right now." (Shinichi)

"Right." The werewolf quickly bolted out of the room, leaving Kuroba confused what's going on.

"Osaka?" (Kaito)

"His fiancé lives there." (Shinichi)

"Oh." After the vampire made himself comfortable by sitting at the end of the bed, he looked at his hunter if he really wants to know the truth of his father's death.

"About your father's death, are you sure you want to hear about it?" (Shinichi)

"Yes, I have to know. When I asked everyone in the M.C.E., they'll always changed the subject." Kudo let out a sigh of relief, he just hope the hunter choose the right choice.

"I see. Your father was killed by one of the M.C.E., my otou-san told me, I think he heard it when your otou-san talked to him one day. I wasn't there at that time, but don't worry, right after your father left the conversation, my otou-san didn't kill him." (Shinichi)

"Then why?" (Kaito)

"Their project is a secret to everyone who did not know this, except everyone here, the P.F.M.C.H., the members who protect the project, and few humans. Your otou-san was one of them." (Shinichi)

"Oyaji?" The vampire nodded sadly, that's one of the few people he know in the human race to disagree on the project.

"Yes, but he found out and was spotted. Your tou-san got out of the M.C.E. as quickly as he can, but he was found by them. Before that, he told my tou-san not to say this to anyone, until it's the right time." (Shinichi)

"So they betrayed him!" (Kaito)

"Yes, unfortunately." (Shinichi)

"But the data." (Kaito)

"It was a lie. They changed it, to make you hate us and me." He glanced at the hunter, with a sad face. He like humans, and would definitely take blood from the blood bank if he hadn't been a vampire. The vampire looked away, until a hand touched his face, moving his own face to look at the hunter's face that has mixed emotions.

"So you were innocent after all..." More questions came into the hunter's head, why they did this? Why did the M.C.E. wanted to harm this one? They knew what was immortality, so why the M.C.E. wanted to kill somebody who knew immortality? Why is he feeling sorry for the vampire? Why didn't anyone tell him the truth? Were they scared? Where they forced into this?

"I wouldn't say that because I failed to protect her." Her? The hunter wondered, until he remembered about the earlier conversation.

"You mean the person precious to you." Somehow, Kuroba envied that person, the person who was able to be close to the vampire.

"Yes, killed in cold blood." (Shinichi)

"What's her name?" That made the vampire confused on what the hunter said.

"Eh?"(Shinichi)

"What's her name? And if you don't mind, would it be alright if you tell me about her?" The vampire let out a bittersweet smile, what is it now, a year ago? Heh, its best to tell him then.

"I guess it's alright."(Shinichi)

"Before that."(Kaito)

"What?"(Shinichi)

"Could you?" Shinichi knew what his hunter is about to say, and finished the sentence with a smile, as he let his hand touched the hand that made him face the hunter.

"Ask for someone to look after you mother and Nakamori-chan?" He was answered with a nod, and put the hunter's hand on the bed, before he left to tell Ran to watch over his guest's mother and best friend. He was stopped when something tugged on his black trench coat and looked back at the hunter with a confused look.

"That, and I'm sorry."(Kaito)

"For what?" (Shinichi)

"For accusing you for murder." (Kaito)

"Don't worry about that now, right now you need some rest. You hit your head hard." Right after he gently pushed the hunter onto his own bed, the vampire went out and dug out a cell phone and called a certain number.

"Ran, could you do me a favor?"

* * *

Me: Sorry, Hakuba was a bit of O.C., isn't he?

Alicia: Hey aren't you going to study?

Me: Right after I finish posting this to LJ.

Alicia: Right, and you better finish up with that other chapter.

Me: Yes, kaa-san.

Alicia: Don't even think of it.

Me: Right, where's Selena?

Alicia: Sleeping.

M.C.E stands for Mythical Creatures Elimination

P.F.M.C.H stands for Protection for Mythical Creatures & Humans

ligero means light in Spanish

Oyaji or Otou-san means father

TO BE CONTINUED!

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review.


End file.
